Lazy Man & Bad Girl
by Ressa-san
Summary: kisah pemalas dan gadis nakal ketika bertemu dijalanan dan terpaksa menikah karena sebuah perjodohan,apakah akan berjalan lancar perjodohan tersebut ?/ LAST CHAPTER UPDATE ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

**Lazy Man & Bad Girl**

seorang anak perempuan berhelai rambut pirang bagai keemasan baru saja pulang pulang dari konoha high school yang merupakan sekolah swasta dia hanyalah seorang gadis yang baru berusia 17 tahun dia tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya beserta adiknya gadis tersebut bernama Sabaku No Temari.

" Tadaima ,Tou-san, oka-san, Gaara, Kankurou kok sepi pada kemana " kata Temari setelah mengelilingi kediamannya Temari menemukan surat di dapur dan membacanya.

 **"** **Temari Tou-san dan kaa-san ada keperluan mendadak jadi baru akan pulang besok sore kaa-san sudah siapkan makan malam tinggal dipanaskan saja. kankurou dan gaara pergi menginap di rumah temanya karena ada tugas kelompok baik-baik di rumah".**

 **Salam tou-san dan kaa-san**

" hmmmnnnn, sendirian di rumah berarti kesempatan aku bisa bebas bergadang asyik kapan lagi bebas kayak gini " ujar Temari. Temari agak sedikit nakal apalagi tidak ada orang tuanya di rumah.

 ** _Malam Harinya..._**

"cemilan ada minuman ada, oke lengkap deh nonton apa ya ? horor atau romance, kalau malam-malam begini sendirian nonton horor kayaknya nanti jadi mimpi buruk terus gak bisa tidur romance aja siapa tahu bisa mimpi indah apalagi mimpi ketemu hiroshi kitadani " ujar Temari.

Beberapa jam setelah filimnya diputar " waaaahhhhh ceritanya bagus romantisnya juga bagus kapan ya aku bisa punya cowok ganteng kayak gitu udah baik, ganteng, perhatian lagi kan jarang ada pacar yang baik kayak gitu mungkin memang nasib kalau gak punya cowok " kata Temari

 _Temari belum tahu nasibnya atau lebih tepatnya jodohnya yang sudah ada di depan mata yang hampir sesuai dengan keinginanya kira-kira apakah temari akan menerima laki-laki tersebut kita liat aja di chapter berikutnya._

 ** _TBC OR END_**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

 _ **terima kasih untuk yang sudah memberikan reviews di chapter sebelumnya kritikannya akan saya ikuti sebisa mungkin karena saya ini orangnya kurang teliti dan suka salah-salah jadi mohon dimaafkan semoga di chapter ini bisa mengurangi rasa bersalah saya kepada para author, dan kepada para author yang ngasih semagat untuk fanfic ini saya juga ucapin terima kasihnya dan saya juga minta maaf kalau saya tidak bisa membalas review reader sekalian.  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **selamat menikmati chapter ini ^_^**_

.

.

di sebuah perusahaan besar seorang pemuda sukses pemuda ini bernama Nara Shikamaru. kesuksesannya diraih berkat kejeniusannya yang dimiliki sejak kecil duludia hanyalah seorang karyawan biasa tetapi kemampuannya dalam menganalisa diakui oleh atasannya kebetulan saat itu tempat bekerjanya berada di ambang kehancuran saat mengetahui hal tersebut shikamaru mencoba untuk membantu agar perusahaan tersebut jangan sampai bankrut karena tempat ini merupakan satu-satunya yang mau menerimanya karena kepercayaan yang didapat dari atasannya, atasannya sudah tua dan tidak mapu menjalani perusahaannya lagi sehingga beliau menyerahkan perusahaanya kepada shikamaru dan kebetulan juga beliau juga tidak memiliki anak sehingga beliau menyerahkan seluruh hartanya kepada shikamaru karena hal ini dia bisa sukses seperti saat ini.

mengenai orang tuanya shikamaru ayahnya Nara Shikaku meninggal karena kecelakaan saat itu dia baru berusia 4 tahun jadi setelah dia lulus shikamaru harus menjadi tulang punggung keluarga Nara Yoshino bekerja susah payah untuk biaya sekolah shikamaru, tetapi setelah shikamaru lulus dia pun berhenti bekerja dan menyerahkan semuanya ke shikamaru.

perusahaan yang dipimpin shikamaru memang sukses tapi dia tidak sukses dalam percintaan sehingga dia pun dijodohkan oleh ibunya anak teman ibunya yang sangat nakal tetapi berhubung yoshino dan ibu temari sangat kenal dekat jadi mereka berencana dijodohkan. shikamaru yang tidak suka berdebat sehingga menyetujui saja kemauan ibunya.

" shikamaru besok malam kamu pulang cepat ya" ucap yoshino.

" kenapa memangnya kaa-san ?" tanya shikamaru.

" hari ini kaa-san sudah janji dengan teman kaa-san untuk mempertemukanmu dengan putrinya, jadi kamu harus ikut " ucap yoshino.

" iya, kaa-san tapi aku gak janji soalnya besok aku ada banyak meeting sama klien penting" ucap shikamaru.

" shikamaru, kaa-san mau kamu nikah sama putri teman kaa-san ini karena, dia ini cantik sekali kaa-san yakin pasti kamu akan suka sama dia " ucap yoshino.

" iya, iya, iya kaa-san udah bilang puluhan kali padaku tentang itu, merepotkan" jawab shikamaru

" kamu ini sama aja kayak shikaku bener-bener gak ada duanya. pokoknya besok malam kamu udah harus ada di rumah titik " jawab yoshino

'' merepotkan..." ucap shikamaru

.

.

.

.

 _ **sementara itu.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"_ DIIIJJJOOODOOOHHHKKKKAAANNN..." teriak temari kepada kedua orang tuanya yang baru saja pulang dan lansung memberikan berita yang sangat mengejutkan.

" temari kamu ini apa-apaan sih, gak usah teriak-teriak gitu dong biasa aja " ucap kaa-an temari Sabaku No Karura.

" biasa gimana ? kaa-san ini pulang-pulang bukanya pulang bawa oleh-oleh malah bawa bencana " jawab temari.

" kok bencana sih ? ini berita gembira sayang, kamu akan menikah dengan seorang pengusaha sukses" ucap karura.

" tapi kaa-san, temari ini masih sekolah, kaa-san lupa ?" jawab temari.

" pihak sekolah gak akan tahu sayang, kecuali kamu sendiri yang bilang " jawab karura.

" tapi kaa-san..."jawab temari

" gak ada tapi-tapi pokoknya kamu akan tetap nikah dengan anak teman kaa-san ini apapun alasannya " jawab karura.

" KAA-SAN NYEBELIN " jawab temari setelah berkata seperti itu temari langsung berlari pergi keluar rumah tanpa memperdulikan teriakan karura.

" TEMARI MAU KE MANA KAMU, TEMARI, TEMARI, TEMARI..." teriak karura yang terus memanggil putrinya yang berlari keluar.

.

.

.

.

shikamaru yang baru saja baru pulang dari kantor dikarenakan ada rapat mendadak jadi pulang tengah malam shikamaru pun segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan langsung melaju pulang, tetapi di tenggah jalan shikamaru menghentikan laju mobilnya karena dia melihat seorang gadis dengan pakaian yang dapat terbilang seksi dan kelihatannya sedang menangis sendirian di tengah jalan, karena shikamaru yang tidak tega pada perempuan pun menghampiri gadis itu.

" nona anda tidak apa-apa ?" tanya shikamaru.

gadis itu pun melihat seseorang yang menyapanya dengan penuh linangan air mata dan ketika melihat orang yang menyapanya dia malah menangis lebih keras dari sebelumnya shikamaru yang melihatnya menjadi tambah panik karena disangka dia yang membuat gadis itu menangis.

.

.

.

.

 _ **karena shikamaru tidak mungkin meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian akhirnya shikamaru membawa gadis itu ke sebuah cafe di dekat sana.**_

.

.

.

.

" sudah merasa lebih baik nona ?" tanya shikamaru.

" ..."

" di mana alamat rumahmu ? biar aku antar pulang, tidak baik seorang gadis pulang malam-malam begini " kata shikamaru.

" aku gak mau pulang " jawab gadis tersebut.

" hhhaaa kalau kamu gak mau pulang, terus maunya apa ? aku gak tahu kau ada masalah apa, tapi setiap masalah bisa dibicarakan baik-baik tidak harus dengan cara begini " tanya shikamaru.

" dari mana anda tahu kalau aku lagi ada masalah ?" tanya temari.

" feeling, lagipula mana mungkin kau menangis begitu aja tampa alasan " jawab shikamaru.

" silakan pesananya "ucap seorang waiters yang mengantar minumannya setelah itu waiters tersebut pergi.

" minumlah supaya kau bisa lebih bepikir lebih jernih lagi setelah itu aku akan antar kau pulang " ucap shikamaru.

"..."

shikamaru dan gadis tersebut tidak sadar bahwa minuman yang dibawa oleh waiters tersebut salah yang dibawa oleh waiters itu adalah sake (minuman keras). shikamaru dan gadis itu yang tidak tahu langsung meminum sake tersebut setelah meminum habis sake tersebut rasanya kepala shikamaru menjadi pusing begitu juga dengan gadis tersebut.

" kenapa kepalaku rasanya berputar " ucap shikamaru.

" kelihatanya sedang ada gempa " jawab gadis tersebut.

" kepalaku pusing sekali lebih baik kita segera pergi, di mana rumahmu ? biar aku antar" ucap shikamaru.

" aku tidak mau pulang, aku mau tinggal di rumah kau aja satu hari aja nanti besok baru aku cari tempat tinggal lain" jawab temari dengan bisik-bisik karena kepalanya yang berputar.

" aku tidak bisa membawa kau pulang, nanti apa yang harus aku katakan pada kaa-san ku nanti, bagaimana kalau aku bawa ke hotel di dekat sini kau menginap satu malam saja setelah itu kau pikirkan sendiri mau bagaimana lagi setelahnya " jawab shikamaru yang mulai tambah berputar.

" baiklah di mana aja aku mau "jawab gadis tersebut.

shikamaru pun membawa gadis itu ke sebuah hotel dekat kafe dan membooking sebuah kamar hotel, setelah masuk ke dalam kamar hotel shikamaru langsung merebahkan gadis tersebut yang ternyata sudah tertidur sejak tadi, karena pengaruh minuman tersebut.

shikamaru yang berniat untuk segera pulang tiba-tiba berhenti melihat sekali lagi gadis tersebut tiba-tiba saja shikamaru melihat gadis tersebut hanya memakai pakaian dalam saja.

shikamaru yang sedang mabuk itu telah dibutakan oleh napsunya sendiri begitu juga dengan kesadarannya sendiri setelah itu pun shikamaru mendekati gadis tersebut dan mulai membuka pakaiannya sendiri dan pakaian gadis tersebut juga tubuhnya lalu mulai menciumi wajah dan tubuh gadis tersebut.

.

.

.

.

 ** _keesokan harinya_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

" KKKKYYYYYAAAAAA" teriak gadis tersebut.

gadis tersebut teriak karena gadis itu merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang dan dia pun melihat ke belakang dan dia pun langsung bangun dan terkejut.

shikamaru yang masih tertidur pun langsung terlonjak kaget karena tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak di sebelahnya, setelah melihat dirinya dan juga gadis tersebut dalam keadaan tidak berpakaian dan berada dalam satu ranjang otak jeniusnya langsung bekerja cepat apa yang telah terjadi.

" apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku semalam " ucap gadis tersebut

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **dari awal pertemuan shikamaru dan gadis itu saya tidak menyebutkan namanya kira-kira para reader tahu gak siapa gadis itu ?  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Untuk para reader yang mereviews terima kasih karena sudah memberikan masukan untuk chapter ini sudah saya rubah sedikit cara penulisannya saya harap kali ini tidak mengecewakan para reader.**_

.

.

.

 _ **Selamat menikmati ^-^**_

 ** _._**

.

.

.

" SHIKAMARU, dari mana kamu semalaman tidak pulang. kaa-san telepon ke kantor penjaga di sana bilang kamu sudah pulang dari tadi. Shikamaru sekarang kamu cepat katakan dari mana saja kamu ?"

" Maaf kaa-san, Aku semalaman nginap di rumah teman."

" Kamu kan bisa telepon pulang kasih kabar ?"

" Aku lupa kaa-san."

" Ya sudah, Sekarang kamu masuk mandi, makan, terus istirahat."

" Iya kaa-san."

Shikamaru pun masuk ke dalam kamar dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah, Shikamaru jadi teringat dengan sekelebat kejadian tadi pagi dengan gadis tersebut.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru yang melihat gadis tersebut terus saja menangis bingung harus bagaimana memulai berbicara. Shikamaru hanya bisa mendesah yang terlintas saat ini di kepalanya hanyalah kemungkinan bahwa dia sudah meniduri gadis tersebut.

" Hei, berhentilah menangis."

" Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku ?"

" Aku tidak ingat apa yang sudah terjadi semalam, Tapi dari apa yang kulihat saat ini sepertinya kita semalam sudah bercinta."

" Kau keterlaluan teganya kau menjebakku !"

" Aku tidak menjebakmu, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa begini."

"..."

" Sudahlah, jalan terbaik saat ini hanyalah dengan menikah."

" Apa kau bilang ? tidak akan!"

" Aku bermaksud untuk bertanggung jawab, Tapi kau menolak jadi kau punya solusi apa untuk kejadian ini ?"

" Kita lupakan kejadian ini anggap saja kejadian ini tidak pernah terjadi."

" Apa kau yakin, terus bagaimana kalau kau hamil ?"

" Aku tidak mungkin hamil !"

" Kalau terjadi bagaimana ?"

" pokoknya gak mungkin !"

Setelah berkata seperti itu gadis itu langsung turun dari kasur dan memungguti pakaiannya yang berserahkan dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Shikamaru pun turun dari kasur dan mulai mengenakan pakaiannya. Saat shikamaru mengenakan pakaiannya dia melihat sekilas kasur bekas percintaannya dengan gadis tersebut shikamaru melihat ada kartu tanda pengenal yang shikamaru yakin bahwa tanda tersebut milik gadis tersebut.

 _ **KLEK**_

 _"_ Mau kemana ?"

" Bukan urusanmu."

" Kita belum selesai bicara"

" Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi."setelah berkata demikian gadis tersebut pun beranjak pergi.

" Masalah ini belum selesai dibicarakan." shikamaru mencegah kepergian tersebut dengan mencekram lengan gadis tersebut.

" Lepaskan tanganku." Gadis tersebut langsung menginjak kaki shikamaru dan langsung berlari keluar tanpa berkata apapun. Shikamaru yang kesakitan hanya bisa melihat kepergian gadis tersebut. Shikamaru terus saja melihat kartu tanda pengenal milik gadis tersebut yang bertuliskan 'Sabaku No Temari konoha high school'

.

.

.

 **Flashback end**

.

.

.

Temari masuk dengan mengendap agar tidak ketahuan oleh orang tuanya dia tidak sadar bahwa ibunya melihat dia yang masuk dengan mengendap-endap langsung berterik memanggil putrinya.

" TEMARI"

" AAAAAKKKKKKHHHHHH"

" Dari mana kamu semalaman tidak pulang, kaa-san telepon hp kamu mati ?"

" Ibu bikin aku kaget aja, Temari semalam nginap di rumah teman."

" Kamu ini tiba-tiba pergi malam pulang pagi, Setelah ini cepat mandi dan jangan pergi kemana-mana lagi ingat hari ini kau akan bertemu dengan calon suamimu."

" Iya aku tahu, Aku masuk kamar dulu ya kaa-san ?"

"...Iya."

Temari pun masuk ke kamarnya dengan lesu dia tidak menyadari tatapan aneh dari kaa-sannya

" Ada apa dengannya ? kenapa lesu sekali ?" batin karura

" Hhhhhhaaaaahhhhh, Rasanya capek sekali lebih baik aku mandi saja"

Temari pun masuk ke kamar mandi dan mulai melepaskan pakaiannya satu persatu tanpa sengaja dia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin terdapat banyak bercak merah di sekitar dadanya temari yang melihatnya langung menangis bahwa dia mendapati dirinya yang baru saja diperkosa oleh pria tua yang dia temui di jalan karena sedang kesal dengan Kaa-sannya.

.

.

.

 _ **Malamnya...**_

.

.

.

" Shikamaru sampai kapan kamu mau tidur ayo cepat kamu mandi dan siap-siap."

" Siap-siap ?Untuk apa ?"

" Kamu lupa, Malam ini calon istrimu akan datang untuk makan malam."

" Kapan-kapan aja kaa-san aku capek meeting tadi benar-benar menguras energiku."

" Apa kau bilang ?" yoshino bertanya dengan tatapan yang sangat menyeramkan. Shikamaru yang melihatnya gemetar ketakutan dan akhirnya hanya bisa meniyakan perkataan kaa-sannya.

.

.

 _ **Tok tok tok...**_

.

.

 _ **Cklek...**_

" Karura, sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Mana putrimu ?"

" Yoshino kamu ini tidak sabaran sekali dia ada di mobil sebentar lagi juga nyusul, nah itu dia sini sayang. Yoshino kenalkan ini putriku temari."

" Salam kenal oba-san." Ucap temari memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Salam kenal panggil kaa-san aja ya kan sebentar lagi kau jadi menantuku."

" Eh, iya kaa-san."

" Ayo masuk sayang. Shikamaru ayo cepat turun."

" Iya kaa-san."

Shikamaru pun turun dan langsung menuju ruang keluarga dan menemui kaa-san dan tamunya, Tapi shikamaru sekilas melihat tamunya dan langsung terkejut begitu melihat tamunya begitu juga dengan temari yang langsung kaget melihat pria yang tadi pagi baru saja menidurinya dan langsung berteriak."

" KAU..."

" Kalian sudah saling kenal rupanya kalau begitu pernikahan bisa cepat berlangsung iya kan karura."

" Kau benar yoshino itu juga artinya kita bisa cepet-cepet punya cucu."

" Eh, bukan gitu kaa-san dia ini yang semalam..." Temari yang keceplosan langsung berhenti bicara .

" Semalam apa ?" karura bertanya dengan tatapan heran.

" Semalam aku dan temari sudah sepakat akan menjalani pernikahan itu." Shiakamaru langsung bicara untuk menghilangkan suasana tegang yang saat ini sedang terjadi." Temari yang mendengarnya langsung memberikan tatapan tajam kepada shikamaru.

" Bagus kalau begitu kita bisa langsung melaksanakan pernikahannya minggu depan. Kalian setuju kan ?"

" Eh, maaf kami harus permisi dulu." Setelah itu temari menarik lengan shikamaru keluar dari ruang keluarga.

" Apa-apaan kau bicara begitu candaan kau sama sekali tidak lucu. Sekarang mereka jadi salah paham."

" Siapa yang bercanda ?"

" Apa maksudmu ?"

" Seperti yang kubilang tadi kita akan menikah seperti apa yang direncanakan orang tua kita."

" Aku tidak setuju, Seenaknya saja kau bilang pokoknya aku tidak mau."

" Kalau kau tidak mau bilang saja sendiri, Tapi aku tidak akan membelamu."

" Kau..." Temari kesal karena shikamaru yang tidak menolak perjodohan ini akhirnya pergi dan menghadiakan shikamaru sebuah souvenir indah.

" Kenapa kamu sendiri aja shikamaru mana temari ?"

" Aku disini kaa-san."

" Kami berdua setuju kok sama perjodohan ini asalkan kaa-san setuju dengan syarat kita ."

" Syaratnya apa ?"

" Kita cuma mengundang kerabat kita aja tanpa ada orang lain dan orang lain tidak ada yang tau soal pernikahan ini."

"..."

" Gak masalah asalkan kalian juga sepakat dengan satu syarat dari kami juga."

" Ok apa aja syaratnya kami pasti setuju, Syaratnya apa ?"

" Setelah kalian menikah dalam waktu dua bulan kalian udah harus kasih kita cucu."

" Kaa-san ini gimana aku kan masih sekolah ya gak bisa dong."

" Ya kalau gak mau juga gak apa-apa berarti pihak luar juga diundang."

Temari yang bingung harus bagaimana pun melirik shikamaru dengan tatapan untuk meminta tolong membujuk kedua orang tua mereka, Tetapi shikamaru hanya berpura-pura tidak mengerti dari tatapan yang diberikan temari.

" Iya deh kaa-san kami setuju." temari menjawab dengan pasrah karena tidak ada pilihan.

" Gitu dong kalau begitu sebulan lagi kalian akan menikah, Jadi kalian harus sudah siap, Kalian mengerti ?"

" Iya kaa-san." jawab serentak shikamaru dan temari.

Yoshino dan karura yang melihat anak mereka yang sudah sepakat pun langsung tersenyum senang.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _chapter berikutnya tentang pernikahan shikamaru dan temari. kira-kira bagaimana ya kisah pernikahan mereka kita lihat aja ya chapter selanjutnya. para reader yang membaca di chapter sebelumnya hebat ya bisa tau bahwa sejak awal yang bersama shikamaru adalah temari padahal saya tidak memberikan pentujuk ataupun ciri-ciri dari temari. kepada para reader saya ucapkan_**

 ** _GONG XI FA CHAI_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Di chapter ini pernikahan temari dan shikamaru tinggal dihitung hari saja.  
**_

 _ **selamat menikmati ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Temari yang sedang merenung di balkon rumahnya dia masih memikirkan pernikahannya yang tinggal dihitung hari saja dia tau bahwa tidak ada gunanya berdebat panjang dengan kaa-sannya karena temari yakin pernikahannya tidak akan dibatalkan. Saat dia memikirkan nasibnya nanti tiba-tiba saja temari merasa mual lagi pada perutnya dia pun berlari menuju kamar mandi.

" Ugh... kenapa sih ini rasanya mual banget." temari merasa aneh dengan tubuhnya sendiri beberapa hari ini karena dia mual tapi tidak memuntahkan apapun. Tiba-tiba saja temari ingat kalau bulan ini dia belum datang bulan temari jadi ingat dengan perkataan shikamaru kalau ada kemungkinan dia bisa hamil temari jadi takut kalau dia benar-benar hamil sekarang.

" Aku harus pastikan sendiri aku hamil atau gak."

temari pun bergegas pergi ke apotik terdekat untuk membeli tespack dia juga tidak lupa jaket, kacamata dan topi untuk menutupi wajahnya. Saat masuk ke dalam apotik dia ragu untuk membeli tespack apalagi dengan usianya yang masih muda akan terlihat aneh jika dia membeli tespack, tetapi karena temari harus mengetahui dia hamil atau tidak akhirnya dia buang jauh-jauh keraguannya akhirnya dia pun bertanya pada petugas di sana.

" Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona."

" A-aaku mau beli..." dengan suara yang sangat kecil

" Maaf nona bisa kencang sedikit suaranya."

" Saya mau beli tespack."

" Oh, ada nona silakan harganya 450 yen." temari pun membayar tespack tersebut.

" Terima kasih, anda bisa coba di kamar mandi di ujung sana."

" Iya terima kasih."

Temari pun langsung mencoba tespack tersebut di kamar mandi dengan ragu-ragu temari sangat takut dengan hasil yang akan keluar. Akhirnya temari pun mencoba tespack tersebut setelah menunggu beberapa menit hasilnya pun sudah terlihat dan saat melihat hasilnya dia langsung terkejut dan terus mencoba lagi beberapa kali dan hasilnya sama.

" Positif aku hamil." temari pun langsung menangis tanpa ada suara sama sekali temari terus terisak terus selama berjam-jam di kamar mandi sampai lelah dan akhirnya dia pun pergi dari apotik dan saat dia keluar ternyata secara tidak sengaja temari bertemu dengan shikamaru di depan apotik dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dibaca.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?"

"..."

" Kau nangis ?" Temari tidak menjawab pertanyaan shikamaru melainkan langsung pergi berlari. Shikamaru hanya memandang kepergian temari dengan pandangan curiga. Pada akhirnya shikamaru masuk ke dalam apotik dan bertanya kepada petugas di sana.

" Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan ?"

" Saya mau bertanya Gadis yang baru saja keluar dari apotik ini beli apa di apotik ini ?"

" Maaf, tuan gadis yang mana ?"

" Gadis yang memakai jaket, kacamata dan topi."

" Ah, nona yang itu tadi beli tespack di sini tuan."

Shikamaru yang mendengarnya lansung terkejut dan setelah itu shikamaru langsung berlari keluar untuk pergi ke rumah temari tanpa menghiraukan panggilan petugas tersebut.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Kediaman Sabaku_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Temari yang baru saja pulang dari apotik langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan dan panggilan dari kaa-sannya setelah masuk ke dalam kamar temari langsung menangis. karura yang melihatnya langsung mengejar temari ke kamarnya yang ternyata dikunci dari dalam.

 _ **Tok...tok...tok...**_

" Temari kamu kenapa sayang ?"

" Aku gak apa-apa kaa-san, aku cuma lagi pengen sendiri." karura baru saja mau bertanya lagi tapi ternyata shikamaru datang dan menghampiri karura.

" Kaa-san."

" Eh, shikamaru kebetulan kamu datang. Apa kamu tau ada apa dengan temari ?"

" Aku dan temari gak sengaja ketemu di jalan terus temari liat aku lagi jalan sama teman lama aku namanya ino dan temari mengira bahwa dia itu kekasihku padahal dia cuma sahabat lama aku yang baru saja pulang dari bulan madunya, ini semua cuma salah paham aja kok kaa-san."

" Oh, ya udah kamu jelasin aja pelan-pelan sama temari ya jangan gara-gara ini pernikahan kalian batal ya ?"

" Iya kaa-san kami pasti tetap nikah kaa-san."

" Ya udah kaa-san tinggal dulu ya."

" Iya kaa-san." setelah karura pergi shikamaru pun mengetuk pintu kamar temari.

 _ **Tok...tok...tok...**_

" Ada apa lagi kaa-san ?"

" Ini aku, biarkan aku masuk aku ingin bicara."

" Pergilah aku sedang ingin sendiri saat ini."

Shikamaru yang mendengar teriakan temari tidak memperdulikannya dan inginlangsung menerobos masuk, tetapi karena terkunci dia tidak bisa masuk lalu shikamaru pun mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk membuka pintu yang dikunci dari dalam. Secara tidak sengaja aja sebuah jepit rambut di lantai yang kelihatannya punya temari yang terjatuh. Shikamaru pun menggunakannya setelah pintu terbuka dia langsung masuk ke kamar temari dan melihat temari yang sedang menangis temari pun tidak sadar bahwa shikamaru sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

" Temari." temari pun langsung terkejut dan berbalik ke arah pintu kamarnya dan terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara shikamaru dan ternyata shikamaru lsudah ada di dalam kamarnya.

" Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ?"

" Itu tidak penting, sekarang jawab pertayaanku apa kau hamil saat ini ?" Temari langsung terkejut dengan pertanyaan shikamaru.

" Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu ?"

" Aku tau kau beli tespack di apotik kan ? Apa kau sedang mengandung saat ini ?"

"..."

" Temari tolong jawab pertanyaanku ?"

" Iya aku hamil."

"..."

" Aku tidak mau aku masih sekolah aku belum siap untuk punya anak."

" Siap atau tidak Kita akan menikah lusa selama itu jangan terlalu lelah tidak baik untuk kandunganmu dan mengenai kaa-san kita akan beritahu setelah pernikahan kita selesai."

" Kau menerima anak ini ?"

" Tentu saja dia darah dagingku memang saat itu kita mabuk kita tidak tau apa-apa saat itu dan anak ini adalah hasil dari kecerobohan kita tentu saja aku akan menerimanya."

"..."

" Ayo kita pergi."

" Kemana ?"

" Ke dokter untuk memeriksa kandunganmu lagipula kau kan hanya tau dari tespack tapi belum tentu kau hamil juga sekalian aku ingin tau juga kondisinya ayo."

" Aku ini masih sekolah apa yang akan dikatakan dokter di sana."

" Biarkan saja kan sebentar lagi juga kita sudah resmi suami istri."

"..."

merasa temari tidak merespon ajakannya maka shikamaru pun langsung menarik tanggan temari dan berpamitan pada karura bahwa mereka akan berjalan-jalan dulu sebelum menikah tentu saja karura langsung menyetujui tanpa menaruh curiga, menurut karura shikamaru dan temari hanya gugup saja karena lusa adalah hari pernikahan mereka.

.

.

.

.

 _ **rumah sakit konoha**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" Nona temari." perawat memanggil nama temari untuk pemeriksaan. temari yang merasa dipanggil pun berdiri dan masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan bersama dengan shikamaru.

" Silakan berbaring di sana dan rileks saja." Ucap dokter kandungan bernama Tsunade yang sedang menulis di meja periksanya beliau adalah dokter kandungan yang cukup hebat. Setelah setengah jam setelah pemeriksaan tsunade dan temari pun kembali ke meja periksa dan tsunade memberikan hasil pemeriksaannya.

" Selamat tuan nona temari positif hamil dan kandungannya juga sehat menurut pemeriksaan usia kandungannya sudah berusia sekitar 3 minggu."

"..."

" Karena usia nona temari masih terlalu muda untuk hamil jadi anda harus menjaga baik-baik istri anda, jangan terlalu banyak pikiran, makan dengan teratur, jangan terlalu lelah dan jangan lupa juga minum susu khusus untuk ibu hamil 2 kali sehari beserta dengan vitaminnya."

"..."

" Eh, tuan anda baik-baik saja ?"

" Eh, Iya aku baik-baik saja terima kasih kami permisi dulu."

" I-Iya, kalau begitu ini surat keterangannya dan bisa ditebus di apotik mana saja." Tsunade merasa bingung dengan ekspresi yang diberikan suami istri tersebut biasanya pasiennya akan langsung berteriak kesenangan tetapi yang ini malah terlihat sedih.

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit tersebut baik shikamaru maupun temari tidak berbicara sama sekali selama perjalanan. Shikamaru akan mengantar temari pulang setelah membeli beberapa keperluan untuk temari di apotik terdekat untuk membeli susu dan vitamin khusus ibu hamil sesuai dengan yang dikatakan oleh tsunade.

" Selamat datang, ada yang bisa kami bantu tuan ?"

" Saya mau beli susu dan vitamin untuk ibu hamil."

" Apakah ada surat keterangan dari dokter kandungannya tuan ?"

" Iya ada ini surat keterangannya."

" Baik, tolong tunggu sebentar tuan."

" Iya, temari kamu sedang apa ?"

" Tidak apa-apa."

Shikamaru pun melihat apa yang dilihat oleh temari dan rupanya temari sedang melihat beberapa makanan kecil yang kebetulan apotik itu juga menjual beberapa makanan kecil juga.

" Maaf tuan ini susu dan vitaminnya."

" Iya, tolong sekalian bungkusin beberapa makanan kecil itu ya."

" Baik tuan, Silakan ini pesanannya."

" Arigatou."

" Sama-sama tuan."

" Temari ini sekarang kau minum susu dan vitaminnya, Setelah itu aku akan antar kau pulang."

" Hmmmnnnn."

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kediaman Sabaku**_

.

.

.

.

" Tadaima."

" Temari kamu bawa apa ?"

" Oh, ini cemilan kaa-san.

" Ohhh..."

" Eh, Kaa-san aku masuk kamar dulu ya kaa-san ?"

" Ya udah kamu istirahat yang banyak kan lusa pernikahanmu jadi kamu gak boleh terlalu lelah dulu ya."

" Ya kaa-san." temari pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya entah kenapa saat pergi membeli susu dan vitamin dia melihat beberapa makanan kecil di dalam apotik padahal dia tidak bilang mau beli, tetapi shikamaru langsung membeli beberapa makanan tersebut. Temari pun berpikir bahwa ini kemauan anaknya sehingga dia membeli banyak makanan ini dan tentu saja dia juga harus meminum susu dan vitaminnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Pernikahan Temari dan Shikamaru**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" Temari kamu cantik sekali sayang, Apa kamu gugup ?"

" Sedikit kaa-san."

" Kaa-san yakin kamu pasti bahagia bersama shikamaru dia pria yang baik, Ayo udah waktunya semua orang udah nunggu kamu.""

" Iya kaa-san."

Pernikahan shikamaru berlangsung cukup meriah walaupun yang diundang hanyalah kerabat mereka saja. Setelah pengucapan janji suci dilanjutkan pesta dansa tentu saja shikamaru dan temari juga ikut berdansa tetapi hanya sebentar karena takut terjadi sesuatu pada kandungan temari resepsi pernikahan pun berjalan dengan lacar tanpa kendala.

" Sekarang kalian bisa istirahat yang banyak.

" Karura apa kamu sudah berikan tiketnya kepada mereka ?"

" Oh, iya hampir saja aku lupa ini tiket untuk bulan madu kalian besok siang kalian sudah bisa berangkat."

" bulan madu ? buru-buru sekali kami kan baru saja menikah." temari dan shikamaru terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja diberikan tiket bulan madu.

" Dalam pernikahan itu yang paling penting adalah bulan madu iya kan yoshino ?"

" kaa-san ini ada-ada aja bagaimana dengan sekolahnya temari kaa-san ?"

" Kalau itu urusan kaa-san yang perlu kalian pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana caranya bisa cepat punya anak." Shikamaru dan Temari yang mendengar pernyataan dari kaa-sannya langsung memerah.

" Ya sudah ini sudah malam kalian perlu istirahat ya kalian juga pasti sudah lelah ini kan malam pertama kalian dan kamar kalian juga sudah kita sulap jadi kamar pengantin yang nyaman ayo sekarang cepat kalian masuk kamar."

" Iya kaa-san."

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kamar Pengantin**_

.

.

.

.

Setelah pembicaraan tentang bulan madu akhirnya mereka pun masuk ke dalam kamar pengantin tentu saja setelah ditarik kaa-sannya masuk. Kamar mereka benar-benar menjadi sangat indah penuh dengan bunga sampai di kamar mandinya pun penuh dengan bunga yang berbentuk hati temari yang melihat kamar itu pun langsung terpana dengan kamarnya, Sedangkan shikamaru hanya bersikap biasa saja menurutnya kamarnya ini terlalu berlebihan.

" Hei, jangan diam aja lebih baik sekarang kau mandi dan jangan terlalu lama nanti masuk angin gak baik buat kandunganmu."

" Iya aku tau." Temari pun langsung masuk ke dalam untuk mandi setelah temari sedikit lebih segar karena seharian ini lelah dengan pernikahannya dia pun keluar dan melihat hanya da satu kasur saja. Temari pun ingin bertanya kepada shikamaru yang sedang berbaring sambil membaca buku.

" Ehhh..."

"..."

" Shika ?"

" Hmmmnnn..."

" Shikamaru ?"

" Iya aku dengar."

" kalau kamu dengar aku panggil liat sini aku mau bicara."

" Ada apa ?" Shikamaru pun bangun dan melihat temari yang kelihatannya sedang malu-malu.

" Ehhhh..."

" Kamu kalau mau bicara ya bicara aja, ada apa ?"

" Shikamaru kasurnya cuma satu."

" Aku tau memangnya aku buta."

" Aku gak bilang kamu buta, tapi kita tidur seranjang ?"

" Hmmnn, Menurut kamu ?" Sekarang hikamaru tau kenapa temari terlihat malu-malu shikamaru pun mulai mengerjai temari dengan mulai berjalan mendekati temari dengan wajah mesum.

" A-a-aku..." Temari tiba-tiba saja menjadi gugup karena melihat shikamaru mulai mendekatinya temari pun mulai berjalan mundur. Temari tidak sadar dengan langkahnya dia pun tersandung dan hampir saja jatuh ke lantai kalau saja shikamaru tidak memegang tangannya.

" Kau ini baru saja digoda sedikit sudah segugup itu aku kan cuma bercanda."

" Bercandamu sama sekali tidak lucu."

" Memangnya kamu pikir aku mau ngapain ?"

"..."

" Jangan-jangan kamu pikir aku mau tidurin kamu ?"

"Sembarangan siapa juga yang berpikir seperti itu dasar mesum."

" Mesum sama istri sendiri kan gak masalah."

" Kau..."

" Jangan khawatir aku tidak akan melakukannya." Temari yang tadinya takut akan terjadi apa-apa akhirnya pun menjadi lega.

" Kau tenang saja nanti Kita akan melakukannya saat bulan madu nanti sayang." dengan mencolek dagu temari sedangkan Temari hanya terdiam saja dengan wajah yang panik lagi dengan kelanjutan pernyataan shikamaru.

" Sekarang lebih baik kau tidur aja kita harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk berangkat bulan madu dan jangan lupa susu dan vitaminmu, kau harus kelihatan sehat karena besok adalah hari dimana aku bebas melakukan apa saja terhadap dirimu sayang." setelah berkata demikian shikamaru pun masuk ke kamar mandi dengan tersenyum jahil karena melihat kepanikan temari.

 _ **CKLEK...**_

" Kenapa kau belum tidur juga ?" Ucap shikamaru yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi

"..."

" Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu malam ini jadi tidurlah."

" Aku tidak mau tidur denganmu."

" Hmmmnnn, kalau begitu aku tidur dimana ?"

" Bukan urusanku."

" Kau tega sekali pada suamimu ini."

" Aku tidak bilang mau menikah denganmu, lagipula aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu."

" Oh ya ?"

" Iya, pokoknya kamu tidur di bawah kalau kamu gak mau aku bakalan mogok makan."

" Kok kamu malah ngambek pake cemberut lagi kayak anak kecil aja."

" Ini maunya anak kamu memangnya kamu tega aku tidur di bawah aku ini lagi hamil."

" Ohhh, jadi kamu mau manfaatin kehamilanmu biar aku nurutin kemauan kamu gitu ?"

" Gak sok tau kamu."

" Usia kandungan kamu itu baru 3 minggu itu berarti kamu ini masih dalam tahap awal dalam kehamilanmu mana mungkin kamu udah ngidap di awal kehamilanmu, jadi kamu ini jangan cari-cari alasan.

" Ngggnnn...Pokoknya aku gak mau tidur seranjang denganmu."

" Terus nanti waktu bulan madu nanti aku tidur di mana ? kaa-san pasti cuma memesan satu kamar juga."

" Mau di lantai atau di sofa juga itu kan bukan urusaanku."

" Gimana kalau kita buat perjanjian."

" Perjanjian ?"

" Iya, tenang aja perjanjiannya gampang kok."

" Perjanjiannya apa ?"

" Kita tetap tidur seranjang layaknya suami istri atau aku tidur di sofa asalkan kita bercinta dulu bagaimana ?"

" Apa-apaan perjanjian itu aku tidak mau."

" Kalau begitu kita tetap tidur seranjang." sambil berbaring di samping temari.

" T-t-tapi..."

" Temari kamu tidur sekarang atau kita bercinta sekarang juga." Shikamaru sudah merasa kesal langsung memberikan ancaman kepada temari agar dia tidak protes lagi karena dia tau bahwa temari pasti akan takut dengan ancamannya itu. Temari yang mendengar ancamanya itu pun langsung membaringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya sedangkan shikamaru yang melihatnya pun juga ikut menidurkan tubuhnya yang memang sejak awal sudah lelah.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Di chapter ini udah dipanjangin sesuai dengan permintaannya reader mudah-mudahan cukup memuaskan dan saya ucapkan terima kasih juga yang sudah mereview fanfic saya ini.**_ _ **Chapter berikutya tentang bulan madu shikamaru dan temari yang tentu saja lag-lagi dikerjai oleh yoshino dan karura kira-kira seperti apa ya bulan madu mereka ? kita liat aja di chapter berikutnya.  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

 **Selamat Menikmati...**

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang sangat cerah sangat cocok bagi setiap keluarga untuk berlibur yang artinya hari ini adalah hari dimana bulan madu shikamaru dan temari. Shikamaru pun bangun dari tidur tetapi shikamaru merasa ada yang sesuatu yang berat menimpanya saat shikamaru melihat ternyata temari tertidur dengan posisi memeluknya dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tok...Tok...Tok...**_

.

.

.

.

" Shikamaru, temari ayo bangun hari ini kan kalian akan pergi untuk bulan madu."

" Iya kaa-san." Shikamaru pun bangun dan berniat untuk mandi setelah membangunkan temari.

" Temari bangun."

" Hmmmnnnn..."

Shikamaru terus mencoba untuk membangunkan temari, tetapi temari malah berbalik memunggungi shikamaru akhirnya shikamaru menyerah untuk membangunkan temari dan mulai memandangi wajah tidur sang istri yang masih tidur di sampingnya tanpa sadar shikamaru mengelus pipi sang istri. Temari merasa ada yang mengelus pipinya pun mulaai bangun dan langsung terkejut wajah shikamaru yang sangat dekat dengannya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

" Tidak ada, hanya mencoba untuk membangunkanmu saja."

" _Hontou_ ?"

" Untuk apa aku bohong padamu ? lebih kau bersiap-siap sekarang kita akan berbulan madu hari ini aku akan mandi di bawah." Ucap shikamaru sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi bawah.

"..."

" Shikamaru temari belum bangun ?"

" Udah kaa-san baru aja bangun."

"...Tumben gak biasanya."

" Maksud kaa-san ?"

" Iya temari itu kalau udah tidur pasti susah bangunnya ada badai sekalipun juga gak bakalan bangun, Dia itu akan bangun kalau ada yang mengelus pipinya."

"..." Shikamaru pun hanya bisa diam saja setelah mendengar pernyataan dari ibunya dan langsung pamit kepada kaa-san untuk mandi.

 ** _Satu jam kemudian..._**

" Temari ini hadiah buat pernikahanmu sayang."

" Apa ini kaa-san ?"

" Pokoknya berguna buat buat bulan madumu dengan shikamaru."

"..." Temari memutar-mutar hadiah dari kaa-sannya.

" Temari kamu harus janji sama kaa-san kalau kamu harus pakai hadiah ini di sana ?"

"..." Temari terdiam karena merasa bingung kenapa tiba-tiba saja kaa-sannya berkata seperti ini.

" Temari ?"

" Ya kaa-san aku pasti pakai."

" Makasih ya sayang." karura langsung memeluk dan mencium temari dengan penuh sayang.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sementara itu Shikamaru yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian rapi langsung menuju ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" Shikamaru ini hadiah pernikahanmu dari kaa-san." Ucap yoshino sambil menyerahkan sebuah botol kecil kepada shikamaru.

"Obat apa ini ?"

" Obat penyubur."

" Penyubur ? aku kan tidak mandul jadi tidak perlu minum obat ini kaa-san."

" Kamu ini kalau ngomong jangan sembarangan ini cuman buat kesuburan aja biar kalian bisa cepat-cepat punya anak."

" siapa yang mandul ?" Tanya temari yang baru saja turun untuk sarapan.

" Bukan urusanmu." temari yang mendengarnya hanya bisa cemberut saja.

" Shikamaru kamu kok gitu sih temari kan udah jadi istrimu."

" Mendokusei."

" Sudah-sudah lebih baik kita makan saja sekarang nanti taksinya keburu datang."

" Shikamaru, Temari taksinya udah datang." Akhirnya shikamaru dan temari pun menuju ruang makan dan keluarga tersebut pun makan dengan tenang sampai taksi yang menuju bandara pun datang untuk mengatar shikamaru dan temari.

" Shikamaru, Temari kalian hati-hati di jalan."

" Ya kaa-san." Jawab shikamaru dan temari secara berbarengan taksinya pun akhirnya melaju menuju bandara.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Malam hari di Okinawa**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" Haahhhh, akhirnya sampai juga di okinawa capek sekali." Temari dan shikamaru baru saja sampai di hotel okinawa berniat untuk langsung tidur karena lelah dengan perjalanannya yang panjang.

" Hei mandi dulu baru tidur."

" Iya...Iya...Iya." Temari pun membuka kopernya dan mulai mengambil pakaiannya untuk bersiap untuk tidur. Pandangan temari tiba-tiba saja tertuju pada sebuah bungkusan yaitu hadiah dari kaa-sannya tadi pagi. Shikamaru yang melihat temari yang sedang memegang sebuah kado.

" Apa itu ?"

" Ini hadiah pernikahan dari kaa-san."

" Memang apa isinya ?"

" Entalah katanya sih sesuatu yang harus aku pakai katanya."

"..." Shikamaru merasa curiga dengan hadiah dari mertuanya itu,sedangkan temari tidak menaruh curiga sama sekali dengan hadiah itu.

" Ehhhhmmmnnn...Shikamaru kamu tidur di sofa kan ?"

" Berarti kau sudah siap untuk bercinta denganku."

" Dalam mimpimu." Temari pun langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan wajah meronanya.

" Hhhhaaa..." Shikamaru pun tertawa melihat wajah memerah temari sambil menunggu temari selesai mandi dia mengambil botol kecil yang diberikan kaa-sannya tadi pagi dan mulai membaca petunjuk obat itu kemudian meminum obat tersebut.

 **Sementara itu...**

Temari yang baru saja selesai mandi pun mulai membuka hadiah dari mertuanya pun terkejut melihat isi dari hadiahnya yang ternyata isinya adalah sebuah lingeria yang sangat minim.

" Bagus sekali lingeria ini motifnya juga lucu, tapi ini kan terlalu seksi masa aku pakai ini di depan shikamaru." Temari pun terus berpikir dan ragu untuk memakainya karena dia sudah berjanji untuk memakainya pada akhirnya temari pun memakainya.

 **CKLEK...**

Shikamaru melihat temari yang keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai lingerie yang terbilang sangat seksi. Shikamaru terus saja melihat temari dengan napas yang memburu dikarenakan shikamaru bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di balik lingerie tersebut, Sedangkan temari yang melihat shikamaru dengan pandangan napsu pun berusaha untuk menutupi tubuhnya sendiri sebisa mungkin tetapi apa yang dilakukannya tidak ada gunanya karena shikamaru masih saja melihat tubuhnya.

" Sampai kapan kau mau melihatku dengan pandangan mesum seperti itu ?" Temari pun menutupi bagian atas dan bagian bawahnya yang cukup terekspor.

".."

" SSSSHHHHIIIIKKKKAAAAMMMMAAAARRRRUUUU."

Shikamaru yang mendengar teriakan temari pun langsung kaget dan memalingkan wajahnya dari temari untuk menyembuyikan wajahnya yang merona tetapi masih terbayang tubuh mulus istrinya ssendiri.

" Apa kau sengaja memakai lingeria itu agar bisa menarik gairahku ?" shikamaru bertanya dengan wajah yang memerah.

" J-jjjjangan bicara seenaknya siapa juga yang mau menarik gairahmu, ini hadiah pernikahan dari kaa-san."

Shikamaru langsung menghadap temari dengan raut wajah yang terkejut. Shikamaru yakin bahwa ini pasti ulah dari kaa-sannya dan juga mertuanya sendiri agar dia dan temari bisa cepat punya anak otomatis itu berarti cepat punya cucu.

" Hhhhmmmmnnn..."

" Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ?"

" Aku hanya berpikir apa maksud kaa-san memberikan lingeria dan juga obat penyubur ini."

" Maksudmu ?"

" Kau ini bodoh atau pura-pura polos." Shikamaru pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tampa memperdulikan tatapan kesal dari temari.

 _ **beberapa menit kemudian...**_

" Hahhh...Hahhh..." shikamaru mulai merasakan panas pada tubuhnya setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dia sendiri pun tidak tau ada apa dengan tubuhnya sendiri dan saat shikamaru melihat temari yang masih duduk di meja riasnya pun tiba-tiba dia merasa lebih bergairah.

" Shikamaru kamu kenapa ?" Temari bertanya dengan raut wajah bingung karena meihat shikamaru yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

" Menjauh dariku." Shikamaru langsung menuju ranjang dan mulai berbaring dan mencoba untuk tidur.

" Kamu ini kenapa sih ?" Tanya temari yang melihat suaminya yang mulai berbaring untuk tidur dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan.

" Sial mana temari pakai lingeria yang seksi lagi." Ucap batin shikamaru

" Shikamaru Kamu ini aneh deh." Temari pun mulai berbaring di sampig suaminya tampa menaruh curiga.

" Hahhhh...Hahhh..." Shikamaru terus menerus berusaha untuk tidak melihat temari karena itu bisa membuatnya menyerang temari secara tiba-tiba.

Tetapi lama-lama napas shikamaru tambah kecang sedangkan temari mulai merasa tambah aneh dengan sikap aneh suaminya pun menyentuh pundak shikamaru dengan pelan. Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba merasakan getaran yang tinggi dan gairahnya berada pada puncaknya karena sentuhan kecil dari istrinya pun sudah tidak tahan lagi dan akhirnya langsung menindih temari dan mencium temari dengan brutal.

" Shika...hhhhmmmnnn...hhhheeeen...tttiiii...kkkaannn..." Temari terus berusaha mendorong shikamaru yang semakin gila menyentuhnya bahkan merobek lingerianya karena merasa kesal dengan perlawanan yang diberikan oleh temari yang terus memohon untuk berhenti.

" Temari tubuhku rasanya panas sekali gairahku sedang naik, jadi tolong puaskan aku." Ucap shikamaru dengan wajah yang masih dipenuhi napsu.

" JANGAN SEMBARANGAN SHIKAMARU AKU INI MASIH HAMIL." temari langsung berteriak dengan kencang karena pernyataan dari suaminya yang minta untuk dipuaskan.

Shikamaru yang mendengar pernyataan dari temari dan mulai untuk mengendalikan gairahnya agar tidak menyakiti anaknya. Secara perlahan-lahan shikamaru mulai bangun dari tubuh istrinya dan berusaha untuk tidak menyerangnya lagi dan shikamaru pun berjalan memasuki kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya. Sedangkan temari yang merasa suaminya mulai menjauh pun langsung bangkit dan berusaha untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang terekspor karena ulah suaminya dan teriksak dengan pelan.

 _ **Tiga jam kemudian...**_

Temari yang melihat shikamaru yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang lelah pun langsung bertanya kepada suaminya. Sedangkan shikamaru yang melihat temari yang masih memakai lingerianya dengan wajahnya yang memerah sehabis menangis.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam kamar mandi ?"

" Tentu saja memuaskan gairahku."

" Apa kau merasa lebih baik sekarang ?"

" Iya, ini pasti gara-gara obat yang tadi aku minum." Ucap shikamaru yang sedang memegang sebotol obat.

" Obat ?"

" Obat penyubur dari kaa-san, aku yakin ini pasti obat perangsang."

" Kalau begitu buang aja obat itu supaya kejadian ini gak terulang lagi."

" Sudahlah tidak perlu dipikirkan obat ini, daripada itu perutmu tidak apa-apa kan ? tadi aku menindihmu kan ?"

" Tidak apa aku tidak merasakan apa-apa pada perutku."

" Kalau begitu tidurlah jangan khawatir aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa sepertinya pengaruh obatnya sudah hilang."

" Ya." Temari tidak membatah perkataan suaminya dan langsung berbaring untuk melanjutkan tidurnya begitu juga dengan shikamaru.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Balasan review :**_

CharLene Choi : lene-san yang baru saja melanjutkan fanficnya yang berjudul "My Girl is Gangster" akhirnya maju juga saya senang sekali dengan fanfic itu terkesan lain dari sifatnya shikamarudan saya uapkan terima kasih sudah review di fanfic saya ini jadi anggap saja chapter ini sebagai ucapan selamat saya karena lene-san kembali di fanfic ini kembali saya harap lene-san bisa terus cepet update fanfic yang lainnya juga tampa ada kendala sama sekali kemudian untuk saran dari lene-san akan saya buat di chapter berikutnya soalnya chapter ini sudah terlanjur diketik tapi belum dipublish.

hagiwara nachi : boleh dong minta lanjutannya saya jadi semangat soalnya. hehehhehehehe

hinatachannn2505 : ini udah lanjut hinata-san. hehehehe

.

.

.

.

 **Terima kasih kepada para reader yang sudah mereview saya ucapkan terima kasih dan saya mohon maaf apabila saya selama ini tidak pernah membalas review para reader tapi saran reader tetap saya ikutin semampu saya da mudah-mudahan chapter ini tidak mengecewakan para reader.**


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

 **Selamat menikmati...**

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah di okinawa di sebuah kamar hotel yang mewah kelihatannya kejadian semalam membuat Shikamaru maupun Temari sama-sama lelah sinar matahari yang langsung menebus jendela kamar kedua pasang suami istri ini.

Temari yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya langsung terkejut dikarenakan suaminya yang harusnya masih tertidur di sebelahnya ternyata tidak ada di sebelahnya. Temari pun langsung bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mandi setelah itu dia pun keluar untuk mencari suaminya "Shikamaru ke mana ya,pagi-pagi kok udah hilang?"

.

.

.

.

Zaaaasssshhhhh...Zaaaasssshhhh...

.

.

.

.

Suara ombak pantai okinawa yang sejuk di pagi hari membuat suasana hati siapapun menjadi tenang termasuk pria berambut nanas ini yang sedang berjalan-jalan siapapun pasti akan bingung apabila melihatnya seorang shikamaru yang paling malas bisa bangun pagi hanya untuk berjalan-jalan.

"Shikamaru?apa itu kau?" Seorang wanita dengan rambut pirangnya memanggil shikamaru.

"..."

"Kau sudah lupa padaku?aku Shion." Ucap Shion dengan senang karena bisa bertemu dengan teman lamanya di sini.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Shion kau tanpa lain dari terakhir kali kita bertemu." Jawab shikamaru dengan memuji.

"kau juga berubah kau kelihatan lebih berwibawa sekarang,ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kau di sini?kau tidak sedang patah hati kan?" Tanya Shion dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Tentu saja tidak aku hanya jalan-jalan saja." Jawab Shikamaru sambil memandang ke ombak laut.

"OOOhhhhhh...Kenapa sampai ke pantai?jauh sekali jalan-jalannya?" Tanya Shion.

"Ya namanya juga sedang bulan madu." Jawab Shikamaru dengan mantap.

"Bulan madu?kau sudah menikah?" Tanya Shion dengan rasa penasaran.

"Ya begitulah, jangan perlihatkan wajahmu seperti itu apalagi sampai membuat matamu melotot seperti itu." Jawab Shikamaru dengan santai.

"Enak saja memangnya aku burung kakak tua, daripada itu di mana istrimu?aku ingin melihatnya." Jawab Shion

"Dia masih tidur di hotel, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Aku akan pindah kerja ke konoha dan kau tahu tidak mulai minggu depan aku akan bekerja untuk nara corp kalau tidak salah itu perusahaanmu kan?" Jawab Shion dengan girang.

"Ya Itu memang perusahaanku, tapi aku tidak ingat ada lowongan di perusahaanku." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Memang tidak ada lowongan aku dapat tawaran dari sepupuku katanya istrinya sebentar lagi akan melahirkan dan setelah itu dia tidak akan mengijinkan istrinya bekerja lagi tapi katanya sebagai gantinya dia harus bisa mencari pengganti istrinya baru boleh istrinya berhenti." Jawab Shion dngan tersenyum lebar.

"...Maksudmu Hinata?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Ya, kamu kok kaget gitu?" Tanya Shion.

"Aku baru tau kau sepupu Naruto." Shikamaru menjawab dengan wajah yang terkejut.

"Kau sendiri kenapa bisa kenal dengan Naruto?" Tanya Shion dengan penasaran.

"Naruto itu teman SMA ku sedangkan Hinata itu seketarisku Kebetulan saja ternyata mereka berdua menikah."

"Shikamaru." Terdengar panggilan dari jauh yang ternyata Temari memanggil suaminya dan menghampirinya.

"..."

"..."

"Jadi ini istrimu?" Tanya Shion.

"Ya, namanya Temari." Jawab Shikamaru setelah melihat istrinya berjalan ke arahnya.

Shika aku pergi dulu lain kali kita ngobrol lagi sampai jumpa di kantor minggu depan." mata Shion terus saja memandangi Temari dari atas ke bawah sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Jaaa nee." Shikamaru membalas sapaan Shion.

"Shikamaru wanita itu siapa?" Tanya Temari dengan penasaran setelah mendekati suaminya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa cuma teman dikampusku dulu kami sama-sama mengambil jurusan bisnis" Jawab Shikamaru dengan santai.

"Cuma teman kok kelihatannya kalian itu akrab banget?" Temari bertanya dengan rasa penasaran.

"Perasaan kamu aja aku biasa aja atau jangan-jangan kau cemburu?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan senyum mesumnya.

"SIAPA YANG CEMBURU..." Jawab Temari dengan nada tinggi dan langsung pergi meninggalkan suaminya.

"Hahahahha..." Shikamaru pun mengejar Temari yang pergi kembali ke hotel.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Hotel okinawa...**_

.

.

.

.

Setelah Shikamaru dan Temari sarapan Temari pun berencana untuk berenang di pantai tetap suaminya melarangnya karena takut terjadi sesuatu terhadap janin Temari yang masih sangat muda. Akhirnya Shikamaru pun tidak membiarkan istrinya pergi ke mana-mana karena takut Temari terlalu lelah.

"Kenapa kau?wajahmu seperti baju jemuran." Tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku kesal sama kamu." Jawab temari dengan wajah cemberut.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Kau ini gimana sih?Aku mau jalan-jalan tapi kau malah melarang aku terus aku ini bosan di sini terus." Jawab temari dengan nada ketus.

"Harus berapa kali aku beritahu kau itu tidak boleh capek bahaya buat janinmu." Shikamaru langsung menjawab Temari.

"..."

"Hei dengar apa kau sama sekali tidak peduli dengan janinmu?" Shikamaru langsung bertanya kepada Temari.

"..."

"Kalau kau tidak peduli ya terserah kau saja." Shikamaru langsung beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Temari.

"...Kau menyebalkan!" Setelah perdebatan tersebut Temari langsung menuju ke kasurnya dan tidur karena besok mereka akan kembali ke konoha.

"...Hhhhhaaaa...perempuan memang Merepotkan." Guman Shikamaru mendengar perkataan istrinya yang mendengus dengan kencang dan masuk ke kamar mandi sedangkan Temari yang mendengarnya pun tidak peduli sama sekali malah dia langsung tertidur.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Malam terakhir bulan madu Shikamaru dan Temari...**_

.

.

.

.

"Hhhhmmmmmnnnn..." Terdengar lenguhan dari Temari sepertinya sang istri tertidur cukup lama sampai-sampai matahari sudah terbenam.

"Shikamaru kau di mana?" Temari mencari suaminya di seluruh penjuru kamar, tetapi tidak menemukan suaminya di mana-mana, Karena lelah mencari suaminya akhirnya dia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Apa ini?" Tiba-tiba saja Temari melihat secarik kertas yang tertempel di kaca rias kamarnya Temari pun langsung mencabut kertas itu dan membacanya.

 _ **"Seorang Putri tidur yang cantik bangun akan lebih keliahatan lebih segar dengan aroma terapi yang ada di dalam bathtub"**_

"Shikamaru sejak kapan dia belajar merayu begini, Tapi kata-katanya romantis juga" Temari yang merasa sedikit tersanjung pun akhirnya beranjang menuju ke kamar mandi dan Temari pun terkejut kamar mandinya seperti baru saja di renovasi menjadi taman bunga di mana-mana ada bunga dan Temari kembali melihat sebuah dress cantik berwarna ungu yang terggantung dan ada secarik kertas lagi di antara bunga-bunga tersebut.

 _ **"Wangi lavender cocok untuk seorang putri tidur cantik sepertimu dan pakaian sutra akan mencerminkan kecantikan dan keanggunannmu di malam berbintang ini"**_

"Shikamaru kamu romantis banget" Temari tersenyum sendiri setelah membaca pesan singkat dari suaminya akhirnya Temari pun akhirnya memulai ritual mandinya.

.

.

.

.

 ** _2 jam kemudian..._**

.

.

.

.

Setelah merasa sudah lebih segar dengan mandi wangi lavender dan memakai dress yang telah disiapkan oleh suaminya Temari juga sedikit memakai riasan tipis di wajahnya yang menambah kesan wanita anggun. Beberapa menit setelah merias wajahnya ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

 **Tok...tok...tok...**

.

.

.

.

 **Cklek...**

"Cari siapa ya?" Temari bertanya yang Ternyata yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya adalah seorang pria berjas.

"Permisi nona saya mengantarkan ini atas perintah tuan Nara." Pelayan itu memberikan secarik surat kepada temari dan langsung membacanya

 _ **"Aku menunggumu di sebuah tempat yang akan membawa kita kembali bertemu dan pria di depanmu ini akan mengantarmu"**_

Temari yang membacanya pun hanya mulai mengikuti pelayan hotel itu untuk mengikutiya di mana suaminya menunggunya dan ternyata pelayan itu membawanya ke restoran hotel bawah yang telah disulap dengan suasana yang terang gemelap yang hanya diterangi oleh beberapa lilin yang mengarah ke sebuah meja yang ternyata di sana Shikamaru sudah berdiri dengan setelan jas dan Shikamaru kelihatan lebih gagah memakainya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyiapkan semua ini?"Temari langsung bertanya kepada Shikamaru begitu sampai di depannya.

"Rahasia, yang jelas ini sebagai permintaan maafku." Jawab Shikamaru dengan senyum-senyum.

"Maaf, Maaf untuk apa?memangnya kau bikin salah apa padaku?" Jawab Temari dengan nada bingung.

"Maaf, untuk selama kita di sini kita tidak bisa menikmati liburan di okinawa ini." Jawab Shikamaru.

"...Hhhhhhmmmmmnnnnn..." Terdengar Temari yangsedang berguman sambil menatap makanan yang ada di meja restoran.

"..."

Shikamaru yang dari tadi memperhatikan arah pandang Temari yang terus mengarah ke makanan yang tersaji di meja hanya menahan tawa. Shikamaru tahu bahwa istrinya pasti lapar karena seharian dia terus ngambek bahkan sampai tidak sempat makan.

"Makanlah aku tahu kau pasti lapar, Aku juga tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan janinmu" Shikamaru langsung menyuruh Temari untuk makan sedangkan Temari pun yang memang merasa lapar langsung duduk dan mulai untuk makan.

"Oooooiiiiiissssshhhhhiiii." Jawab Temari

"..."

Shikamaru terus saja memadang istrinya yang makan dengan sangat lahap pasalnya sudah 3 piring yang sudah Temari habiskan tapi dia masih terus saja terus makan tanpa henti jika makanannya sudah habis maka dia akan memesan lagi tentu saja Shikamaru tidak mungkin protes karena dia tahu napsu makan istrinya yang bertambah pasti karena faktor kehamilannya.

"Kenyang sekali rasanya makanannya juga enak banget." Guman Temari setelah selesai dengan acara makannya.

"Tentu saja kau sudah mencoba semua menu makanan yang ada di restoran ini." Jawab Shikamaru yang sedang meminum kopinya.

"Aku kan lapar dari tadi siang belum makan jadi wajar dong kalau makanku banyak." Jawab Temari dengan wajah yang merona.

"..."

"Shikamaru kenapa dari tadi hanya ada kita berdua saja tamu yang lain kemana semua?" Tanya Temari setelah selesai minum.

"Aku menyewa restoran hotel ini sampai tengah malam." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Kau menyewanya?" Temari yang mendengarnya hanya terkejut dengan pernyataan suaminya.

"Iya, jadi kita bisa lebih leluasa untuk berdua di malam bulan madu kita yang terakhir ini." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Shikam-"Ucapan Temari tiba-tiba terhenti karena ada seorang musisi yang memainkan musik.

"Kau mau dansa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"...Ya, aku mau." Jawab Temari dengan wajah yang merona.

"Apa kau juga yang menyiapkan musik ini?" Tanya Temari setelah mendengan alunan musik ini yang terkesan menjadi lebih romantis.

"Iya, kau suka?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Hmn, iya kau romantis sekali hari ini aku senang banget malam ini." Temari menjawab dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar sehingga menambah kesan Temari menjadi lebih cantik.

"Yang penting kau senang." Jawab Shikamaru dengan senyum yang membuat Temari menjadi salah tingkah akhirnya shikamaru dan Temari pun berdansa sampai larut malam yang ditemani dengan musik dengan wajah yang sama-sama merona.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Hotel okinawa**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Temari Bagaimana kalau kita memberitahukan kaa-san?" Tanya Shikamaru setelah sampai ke hotel setelah makan malam dan sedang menunggu istrinya.

"Memberitahukan apa?" Tanya Temari yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Tentu saja tentang kehamilanmu lagipula perutmu sudah mulai terlihat besar." Jawab Shikamaru

"Oh iya, memangnya aku kelihatan gendut sekarang?" Tanya Temari sambil melihat tubuhnya di cermin dan mulai berputar.

"Mulai kelihatan apalagi dengan napsu makanmu itu dalam waktu kurun seminggu juga aku yakin pasti langsung ketahuan." Shikamaru memberi pernyataan kepada istrinya tanpa menyadari tatapan yang cukup mengerikan seperti srigala betina yang haus akan darah.

"Jadi maksud kamu aku gendut banget sekarang?" Temari bertanya dengan nada marah dan menyudutkan suaminya.

"Kau gak gendut cuma...cuma..." Shikamaru menjawab dengan gugup karena takut istrinya akan mengamuk.

"Cuma apa?" Temari bertanya sambil mendekati suaminya.

"Eh...cuma...cuma..." Shikamaru masih gugup untuk meberi pernyataan kepada Temari.

"CUMA APA?" Temari yang kesal tidak mendaptkan jawaban dari suaminya langsung meninggikan suaranya.

"Cccc...Cuma sedikit lebih subur dari seharusnya." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Sama aja kamu bilang aku ini gendut." Temari langsung marah mendengar jawaban suaminya dan langsung berbaring.

"...Salah bicara lagi, Temari biar kamu itu keliatan gendut tapi aku senang kok" Shikamaru

"Apa maksudmu?" Temari yang mendengar perkataan suaminya pun bangun dan menatap suaminya.

"Kalau kau gendut itu berarti bayi kita sehat" Jawab Shikamaru dengan senyum agar menyakinkan istrinya agar Temari tidak marah lagi.

"...Menurutmu begitu?"

"Tentu saja kan kalau kau sehat kayak gini anak kita kan juga sehat." Shikamaru memberikan pernyataannya berharap istrinya akan luluh dan berhenti ngambek.

"Iya juga, Tapi aku kan jadi keliatan gak cantik lagi?" Tanya Temari Sambil menyentuh wajahnya.

"Kau ini tetap cantik di mata aku kalau orang lain bilang kamu ini udah jelek jangan didengerin apalagi laki-laki yang bilang." Jawab Shikamaru

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Temari dengan raut wajah yang bingung.

"Ya aku gak suka kamu itu istriku aku gak suka kalau ada laki-laki yang dekat dengan istriku." Jawab Shikamaru sambil mengelus pipi Temari.

"..." Temari yang diperlakukan seperti ini pun menjadi salah tingkah karena Temari tidak pernah di rayu seprti ini oleh laki-laki manapun apalagi sampai membuat wajahnya memerah. Shikamaru yang melihat jam di samping tempat tidurnya yang sudah menunjukkan jam 2 dini hari pun mengajak Temari untuk tidur.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita tidur ini sudah terlalu larut malam tidak baik untukmu dan bayi kita lagipula besok juga kita kan sudah harus pulang jadi kau harus istirahat yang cukup." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menarik istrinya untuk ikut berbaring di sampingnya dan langsung memeluk Temari agar tidak bertanya lagi. Temari yang merasa tiba-tiba saja dipeluk seperti sekarang ini pun merona tetapi dengan tersenyum bahagia karena dia sedang dipeluk di dada suaminya apalagi seumur-umur dia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya oleh siapapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Balasan review :_  
**

Guest : udah update kok Ibu-ibu zaman sekarang emang hebat-hebat kok.

hehehheheheheh...makasih buat dukungannya ya...

Nu shi Hottest Queens : gak apa-apa jangan makasih kritiknya ya mudah-mudahan chapter ini gak mengecewakan buat Queens-san.

CharLene Choi : Chapter ini sudah saya coba biar gak keliatan percakapan, jangan kwatir lene-san kecerewetan lene-san bisa jadi masukan kok buat saya mudah-mudahan di chapter ini gak mengecewakan lene-san ya, Oh iya saya juga masih menunggu fanfic lene-san kok semangat lanjutin ya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Terima kasih kepada para reader yang sudah mereview saya ucapkan terima kasih dan mudah-mudahan chapter ini tidak mengecewakan para reader.  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

 **Selamat Menikmati...**

.

.

.

.

 ** _Kediaman Nara..._**

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima..." Suara Temari yang membahana di dalam kediaman Nara.

"Okaeri, Temari gimana bulan madunya sayang?Menyenangkan?"Tanya Yoshino.

"Membosankan."Jawab Temari dengan wajah yang sedih.

"Membosankan?kenapa sayang tempatnya gak bagus?Tanya Yoshino dengan raut kebingungan

"Tempatnya bagus kaa-san tapi sepanjang liburan aku di kamar aja kan bosan apalagi Shikamaru cerewet banget gak boleh ini gak boleh itu pokoknya aku bosan banget."Jawab Temari.

"Shikamaru benar kau melarang Temari terus?"Tanya Yoshino.

"...Iya kaa-san."Jawab Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru kenapa kamu begitu sama istrimu?kau ini harusnya mengajak senang-senang istimu ini."Ucap Yoshino.

"Karena saat ini Temari sedang hamil."

"...Hhhh-hhhaaaammmmiiiillll."Teriak Yoshino dan Karura bersamaan sambil menatap secara bergantian.

"Hamil bagaimana masud kalian?"Tanya Karura dengan pandangan menyelidik ke arah Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Ya mengandung Temari sedang mengandung usiannya sudah mau mulai masuk minggu ke 4."Ucap Shikamaru .

"Bagaimana mungkin ?Shikamaru kalian ini baru menikah belum juga ada sebulan pernikahan kalian ini baru menikah seminggu yang lalu. Bagaimana mungkin Temari bisa hamil secepat ini apalagi usianya sudah 4 minggu?"Tanya Karura.

"Jadi begini kaa-san..."Ucap Shikamaru yang akhirnya menceritakan semuanya malam mereka pertama kali bertemu,mabuk,dan kenapa mereka bisa pulang paginya saat itu,Sedangkan Temari hanya bisa diam saja mendengarkan dengan menunduk.

"..."

"Kaa-san..."Panggil Temari.

"Shikmaru jujur kaa-san cukup kecewa dengan perbuatan yang kau lakukan kepada Temari kau sudah melakukan perbuatan yang tidak manusiawi coba kalau perempuan lain yang kau perkosa bagaimana ? ya walaupun sebenarnya kaa-san sudah cukup senang sekarang karena akhirnya Temari hamil."Ucap Yoshino.

"Kaa-san juga sangat kecewa dengan kecerobohanmu Temari tidak seharusnya seorang gadis pergi malam dan menerima ajakan dari pria lain dengan kondisi mabuk lagi."Ucap Karura.

"kaa-san harap kalian lebih berhati-hati dan kaa-san juga berharap hal ini tidak akan terjadi lagi khususnya kau Shikamaru kau harus menjaga perasaan Temari mulai saat ini."Ucap Yoshino.

"Ya kaa-san kami janji tidak akan seceroboh itu lagi."Ucap Shikamaru dan Temari scaraa bersamaan.

"Ya sudah kalian istirahat saja sekarang kalian pasti sangat lelah sekarang dan untuk Temari jaga kesehatanmu ya dan juga Shikamaru tolong jaga Temari ya."Ucap Karura.

"Ya kaa-san."Setelah itu Shikamaru dan Temari pun naik dan masuk ke kamar mereka untuk istirahat.

.

.

.

.

"Hhhhhhaaaaaaa..."Temari langsung berbaring dan mendengus dengan berat setelah sampai di kamarnya dan Shikamaru. Sedangkan suaminya hanya bisa memandangnya hanya bisa ikut berbaring juga di samping istinya dan mulai membuka suaranya.

"Capek?"Tanya Shikamaru untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"...Sedikit?"Jawab Temari.

"Kelihatannya Kaa-san tidak terlalu marah."Shikamaru memberikan pendapatnya mengenai sikap Kaa-sannya.

"Menurutmu begitu?"Tanya Temari dengan mata terpejam.

"Ya, memangnya menurutmu Kaa-san bagaimana?"Tanya Shikamaru sambil melihat kearah istrinya.

"...Entahlah aku terlalu capek tidak bisa berpikir."Temari menjawab tanpa membuka matanya.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah."Jawab Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru aku mau dipeluk."Jawab Temari.

"...Kenapa kau tiba-tiba minta dipeluk?"Tanya Shikamaru.

"...ingin aja memangnya aku tidak boleh minta dipeluk?"Tanya Temari.

"...Ya tentu saja boleh hanya saja aneh tiba-tiba kau minta dipeluk, tapi ya sudahlah sini."Jawab Shikamaru sambil membenarkan posisi berbaringnya. Sedangkan Temari mulai beranjak menuju di mana suaminya berbaring dan lansung memeluk Shikamaru menyamankan dirinya di pelukan suaminya. Shikamaru melihat wajah istrinya yang tertidur dengan damai tanpa adanya beban.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Malam Harinya..._**

.

.

.

.

"Shikamaru mana Temari? kenapa belum turun ini kan sudah mau jam makan malam? Tanya Yoshino.

"Ada di kamar masih tidur kelihatannya dia capek banget."Jawab Shikamaru.

"Tidur, jadi dari tadi kalian di kamar dari pagi sampai menjelang sore begini Temari tidur terus ?"Tanya Yoshino.

"Iya,waktu kami bulan madu juga dia bisa tidur seharian bahkan kalau gak dibangunin mungking bisa gak bangun sampai besok."Jawab Shikamaru.

"Seharian ? Apa dia juga lebih memilih tidur dibandingkan dengan makan?"Tanya Yoshino dengan nada penasaran.

"Hmn, kok kaa-san tau ?Tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah meneliti.

"Tau dong kan gak beda dengan kau yang sekarang."Jawab Yoshino dengan tersenyum-senyum.

"Hmn maksud kaa-san apa ?"Tanya Shikamaru sedangkan Yoshino hanya tersenyum saja.

"Kaa-san kenapa tersenyum seperti itu ?Tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Kaa-san hanya merasa kalau janin yang dikandung Temari itu pasti anakmu."Jawab Yoshino tanpa ada nada keraguan lagi.

"Maksud kaa-san apa ? Memangnya apa hubungannya dia banyak tidur dengan janin Temari itu pasti anakku ?"Tanya Shikamaru dengang wajah bingung.

"Tentu saja itu pasti anakmu, karena perilaku Temari yang suka tidur saat ini mengikutimu ini namanya bawaan si janin."Jawab Yoshino.

"Maksud kaa-san Temari suka tidur ngikutin aku ?"Tanya Shikamaru

"Iya,100% mirip sama kau tiada duanya asalkan kalau ada waktu luang pasti kau langsung pergi tidur."Yoshino memberikan pernyataan.

"kaa-san ini sembarangan aja memangnya aku ini virus apa."Jawab Shikamaru dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal.

"Hhhhhmmnnn,sudah lebih kau bangungkan Temari dia harus tetap makan untuk menjaga kelangsungan gizinya kalau tidak nanti bisa berbahaya untuk kehamilannya."Jawab Yoshino langsung nyegir. Shikamaru pun tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan kaa-sannya dan langsung berlalu ke atas untuk membangunkan istrinya untuk ikut makan malam walaupun Shikamaru merasa kesulitan untuk membangunkan istrinya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Keesokan Harinya...**_

.

.

.

.

Pada pagi harinya Yoshino mengantar putra dan menantunya ke depan rumahnya karena Shikamaru dan Temari yang baru saja akan pindah ke rumahnya yang baru untuk memulai kehidupannya yang baru sebagai psangan suami istri."Shikamaru kau harus jaga istrimu baik-baik ingat jangan biarkan Temari kerja yang berat-berat dia ini sedang hamil."Yoshino memberikan pernyataan kepada Shikamaru.

"Ya kaa-san aku tau."Jawab Shikamaru.

"Temari kau juga harus hati-hati dengan kondisimu yang saat ini kau harus ingat kau ini sedang berbadang dua dan yangg paling penting kau tidak boleh stress ini yang paling berbahaya bagi seorang ibu hamil."Yoshino memberi pernyataan lagi kepada menantunya.

"Ya kaa-san."Jawab Temari.

"Baiklah kalian jaga diri ya, Kaa-san akan sering berkunjung kalau sempat."Jawab Yoshino.

"Ya Kaa-san kami pamit dulu."Jawab Shikamaru dan Temari bersamaan.

"Mulai hari ini kita tinggal di sini hanya berdua."Shikamaru memberitau istrinya setelah sampai di depan rumahnya yang baru saja dibelinya agar lebih leluasa untuknya tampa adanya tekanan dari kaa-sannya. Sedangkan Temari sedang melihat rumah baru kediaman Nara yang mulai hari ini akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya yang baru.

"Kamarku nanti di mana ?"Tanya Temari setelah selesai melihat rumah barunya.

"Di lantai atas belok kanan pintu ke-2."Jawab Shikamaru sambil menunjuk ke arah tangga. Setelah mendengar arahan dari suaminya pun langsung menuju ke arah kamarnya yang baru setelah sampai temari pun melihat kamar barunya yang cukup sederhana.

"Ada apa ? kau merasa tidak nyaman di sini ?"Shikamaru memperhatikan Istrinya yang sejak tadi berdiri memperhaikan istrinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa aku hanya merasa kamar ini tidak ada kehidupannya kamar ini tidak ada suasana sama sekali terkesan suram."Jawab Temari.

"...Memangnya kau mau diapakan kamar ini supaya tidak terkesan tidak suram bagimu ?"Tanya Shikamaru.

"Tambain bunga atau boneka aja biar lebih keliatan lebih berwarna."Jawab Temari memberi pendapat.

"Memangnya Kau punya boneka atau bunga ?"Tanya Shikamaru.

"Enggak makanya kau pergi beli sekarang."Jawab Temari.

"Kenapa harus aku yang pergi ?"Tanya Shikamaru yang merasa kurang setuju dengan Temari.

"Karena kau suamiku."Jawab Temari tampa ada keraguan sama sekali.

"..."Shikamaru yang mendengar pernyataan dari istrinya hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa saja dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah dengan perkataan istrinya.

"Baiklah kau mau bunga apa ?"Tanya Shikamaru untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya sendiri.

"Apa aja yang penting bisa bikin kamar ini bisa jadi lebih berwarna."Jawab Temari dengan tersenyum lebar melihat suaminya yang mengambil kunci mobil yang sepertinya akan pergi membelikan bunga untuknya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Balasan Review :**_

st lovers : Ini udah Update Thx for review.

CharLene Choi : Iya Lene-san saya juga mau dipeluk sama shikamaru, ini udah lanjut Lene-san.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Terima kasih kepada paraaa Reader yang sudah membaca dan mereview di chapter sebelumnya saya harap chapter yang ini tidak mengecewakan para Reader semua. Chapter Berikutnya usia kandungan Temari akan masuk ke bulan ke 7.** _


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

 ** _Selamat Menikmati..._**

.

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari bulan berganti bulan usia kandungan Temari pun sudah memasuki bulan ke 7 kandungan Temari kini semakin besar dan temari pun terpaksa berhenti sekolah dikarenakan ibu dan mertuanya tidak mengizinkannya melanjutkan sekolahnya ke jejang yang lebih tinggi lagi saat kandungannya masuk ke bulan 4 sehingga ia hanya lulusan SMA saja.

" Tadaima" Kata Shikamaru yang baru saja pulang.

" Okaeri, Kamu cepet banget pulangnya hari ini ?" Tanya Temari yang sedang duduk di teras sambil mengusap perutnya yang sudah cukup besar dan berdiri mau menghampiri suaminya.

" Temari kau harus hati-hati dengan perutmu nanti ada apa-apa aku yang disalahin kaa-san." Kata Shikamaru yang melihat istrinya yang kesulitan berdiri dengan perutnya yang sudah besar.

" Oooohhhh, jadi kau lebih takut sama kaa-san dibandingin kalau anak kamu ini kenapa-kenapa ?" Tanya Temari sambil melipat tangannya.

" Ya gak gitu juga, cuman kau harus lebih extra hati-hati sekarng usia kandungan kamu kan udah 7 bulan kalau ada benturan dikit aja kan berpengaruh banyak buat anak kita." Jawab Shikamaru.

"..." Temari yang mendengar jawaban Shikamaru hanya bisa diam saja dengan wajah yang ngambek.

" Kau jangan ngambek gitu aku peduli kok sama anak ini." Kata Shikamaru yang khawatir nantinya akan mogok makan lagi seperti saat usia kandungannya masuk usia 5 bulan hanya karena lupa membeli cemilan pesanan Temari.

"...Sama aku gak ?" Tanya Temari.

"...Peduli kok, kalau gak peduli gak mungkin aku pulang bawain kau cemilan." Jawab Shikamaru.

" Cemilan, mana ? mana ? mana ?" Temari yang mendengar kata cemilan langsung menjadi lebih bersemangat.

" Kamu ini kalau denger cemilan aja langsung semangat harusnya kamu liat badan kamu itu semakin hari semakin be..."Shikamaru langsung menghentikan omongannya saat melihat wajah temari yang mulai melotot dengan mulut yang masih melahap cemilannya.

" Kenapa berhenti ? lanjutin dong aku masih mau denger lanjutannya, tadi be... apa ?"Jawab Temari dengan mulai berjalan pelan mendekati suaminya dengan mata yang melotot tajam.

"..." Shikamaru yang takut melihat temari hanya bisa berjalan mudur tampa melihat wajah istrinya yang menyeramkan dan sangat tajam.

" SHIKAMARU KAMU NYEBELIN..." Kata Temari langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya tampa memperdulikan suaminya.

" Temari cemillannya bagaimana ?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan melihat Temari yang berjalan kembali lagi unuk mengambil cemilannya yang tadi sudah dimakan sedikit tampa melihat ke arah Shikamaru.

" Hhhhaaaa, merepotkan..." gumam Shikamaru yang mengejar Temari saat melihat istrinya berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Shikamaru merasa mempunyai firasat yang mungkin saja bahwa malam ini dia harus tidur lagi di kamar tamu karena istrinya pasti akan mengunci pintu kamarnya lagi untuk malam ini.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sementara itu.**_

.

.

.

.

" Dasar kepala nanas menyebalkan tidak pernah mengerti perasaan perempuan" Temari menggerutu di dalam kamarnya.

"...Hei, jangan ngambek begitu aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tersinggung kau itu sama sekali tidak besar kok cuma lebih subur aja, lagipula kau kan gendut kan karena sedang hamil nanti kalau anak kita sudah lahir kau pasti akan seksi lagi seperti dulu." Kata Shikamaru sambil memeluk Temari dari belakang untuk menghibur istrinya sedang ngambek di dalam kamarnya.

"...Kau pasti cuma mau menghibur aja kan ? berat aku tuh naik 20 kg dalam 3 bulan ini aku merasa harus diet." Jawab Temari tampa ada niat melihat ke arah suaminya.

" Terus kenapa ? kan kamu naik karena kau lagi hamil wajar dong jadi kau tidak perlu diet." Jawab Shikamaru meyakinkan Temari.

" Menurutmu begitu ?" Tanya Temari.

" Tentu saja, makanya Kau jangan ngambek lagi sekarang kau senyum dulu ya." Jawab Shikamaru.

"...Iya aku gak ngambek lagi maaf ya shikamaru." Jawab Temari yang mulai luluh akan hiburan suaminya.

" Gitu dong ini baru istriku." Shikamaru merasa lega hiburannya berhasil meyakinkan istrinya agar berhenti ngambek dan tidak menjalankan dietnya.

" Berhenti menggodaku." Temari mengomel karena godaan dari suaminya yang sudah membuat wajahnya menjadi memerah karena malu.

"Hahahahahaha." Shikamaru dan Temari tertawa bersama-sama dan malam itu pun mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol semalaman walaupun Shikamaru yang merasa sangat lelah dia rela menemani istrinya karena kemarin sudah meninggalkan Temari selama 4 hari karena ada rapat dengan koleganya yang berada di amerika.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Keesokan harinya._**

.

.

.

.

Temari melihat ada berkas di meja kamarnya sepertinya punya Shikamaru yang ketinggalan tadi pagi dia pun merasa sepertinya berkasnya itu cukup penting karena Shikamaru baru saja pergi dan berpesan bahwa dia akan pulang telat karena akan ada rapat penting dengan beberapa perusahaan penting.

" Bibi Chiyo aku mau ke kantor Shikamaru dulu ya mau nganter berkas yang ketinggalan, jadi tolong jaga rumah sebentar aku tidak akan lama hanya sebentar saja." kata Temari memanggil Chiyo.

" Baik nona Temari." Jawab Chiyo pelayan di kediaman nara.

" Permisi."

" Iya, ada yang bisa saya bantu nona ?" Tanya resepsionis.

" Eeehhh, ruangan Shikamaru dimana ya ?" Tanya Temari.

" Maaf, apa nona sudah ada janji dengan tuan nara ?" Tanya lagi resepsionis-nya sebelum mengijinkan Temari bertemu dengan tuannya.

" Ehhhh, Tidak." Jawab temari.

" Kalau begitu maaf nona saya tidak bisa membantu kalau begitu." Jawab resepsionis.

" kalau begitu tolong berikan berkas ini saja padanya."

" Baik kalau begitu akan saya sampaikan nanti kepada beliau."

" Terima kasih." Jawab Temari sambil beranjak pulang karena urusannya sudah selesai

" Sama-sama." Saut resepsionis itu kembali.

" TEMARI." Teriak sesorang dari belakang memanggil Temari yang baru saja akan menggapai pintu dan dia pun melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

" Temari ? kau Temari kan ? bagaimana kabarmu ?" Tanya Shion saat melihat Temari yang baru saja mau keluar menuju mobil untuk pulang."

" Baik, kau shion kan yang waktu itu ketemu di okina..."

" Iya lebih Tepatnya mantan pacar Shikamaru."

" Mantan pacar ?"

" Iya bukannya kau istri Shikamaru harusnya kau tau siapa aja yang dekat denganya dulu."

"..."

" jangan-jangan kau juga tidak tau soal hubunganku dengan Shikamaru ?" Tanya Shion kembali keada Temari.

" Tentu saja Kau adalah teman Shikamaru." Jawab Temari.

" Salah, memangnya kau tidak tau kalau aku sama Shikamaru masih menjalin hubungan tampa sepengetahuan ibunya selama ini Shikamaru menerima perjodohannya dengan kau hanya semata-mata agar tidak dicoret sebagai ahli waris keluarganya." Kata Shion dengan senyum menyerigai yang menyadari raut wajah Temari yang kebingungan.

" kalau gitu sampai nanti lagi ya aku masih punya banyak kerjaan, sampai jumpa Temari." Shion pun beranjak pergi setelah mengobrol dengan Temari selama setengah jam.

Temari hanya bisa berdiam diri saja saat mengetahui apa yang baru saja diketahui tentang hubungan suaminya dengan Shion dulu Bagaimana mereka bertemu bagaimana bisa berpacaran semuanya tentu saja juga alasa sebenarnya kenapa Shikamaru mau menerima perjodohannya. Temari pun akhirnya mulai berjalan keluar menuju ke parkiran di mana supirnya menunggunya pulang setelah menaiki mobil yang melaju pulang ke kediaman "Nara" Temari hanya melamun saja saat sampai di kediamannya Temari langsung menangis tampa ada suara setelah sudah dari tadi dia tahan lama akhirnya air matanya pun keluar juga.

.

.

.

.

 ** _2 jam kemudian._**

.

.

.

.

Setelah Temari sudah puas menangis sejam 2 jam yang lalu ternyata banyak yang dipikirkannya dan dia memutuskan untuk melepaskan suaminya agar bebas dari ikatan antara dirinya dan Shikamaru. Temari pun akhirnya membuka lemari pakaian dan mulai menyimpan pakaiannya ke dalam koper untuk dibawa dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kediaman "Nara".

" Shikamaru Sayonara semoga kau bahagia." Kata Temari saat mulai berjalan keluar gerbang yang bertuliskan "NARA".

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

.

.

.

.

 ** _Balasan Review :_**

 ** _Nur sanmar : mudah-mudahan aja ya saya gak males mikirin ide buat ngelajutin fic ini, tapi tenang aja fic ini gak akan panjang kok._**

 ** _hikarishe : perasaan shikamaru dan temari akan lebih terlihat wkt berpisah jauh dan jangka waktu yang lama, tapi makasih ya sarannya._**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Terima kasih kepada paraaa Reader yang sudah membaca dan mereview di chapter sebelumnya saya harap chapter yang ini tidak mengecewakan para Reader semua. Chapter Berikutnya tentang Shikamaru yang stress karena ditingal pergi temari.**_


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

.

 ** _Selamat Menikmati..._**

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah diskotik yang sedang dengan ramai-ramai dengan banyak orang yang sedang minum-minum dan berjudi tampa adanya beban sama sekali sedangkan di bagian pojok diskotik ada seorang pria yang sedang minum-minum seorang diri dan sudah dalam keadaan setengah mabuk dan ditemani sahabatnyanya sejak masa kecil Chouji sudah setahun sejak kepergian Temari istrinya yang tidak hanya meninggalkan luka di hati Shikamaru tapi juga membawa serta anaknya.

"Shikamaru sudah cukup minumnya kau itu sudah mulai mabuk" Ucap Chouji yang melihat Shikamaru terus minum sejak tadi.

"..."

" Shikamaru kau mendengarkanku ?" Tanya Chouji lagi.

"..."

"Shikamaru ?" Panggil Chouji lagi.

"..."

Chouji pun hanya pasrah saja dan hanya bisa melihat sahabatnya untuk terus minum sedaangkan Shikamaru tidak memperdulikan Chouji dan meneruskan minumnya sampai tidak sadar lagi dan mau tidak mau Chouji pun terpaksa mengantar Shikamaru pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan Harinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uuuuggghhhhh...ini di mana ?" Shikamaru bangun dalam keadaan kepala yang sakit karena alkohol semalam

" Tentu saja di rumahmu Shikamaru." Jawab Chouji dengan membawa sepiring bubur ayam.

" Chouji kau masih ada disini." Ucap Chouji.

"Shikamaru sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini ? kau tidak kasihan dengan bibi Yoshino hampir setiap hari dia melihatmu yang stres ini kau juga pernah membuat perusahaanmu sendiri hampir bangkrut sampai paman Shibi terpaksa mengambiil ahli lagi perusahaanmu."Ucap Chouji.

"..."

.

.

.

.

 ** _Flashback_**

" Tadaima, Temari ? Temari ?" Ucap Shikamaru saat pulang ke rumahnya dan mencari istrinya di sekitar rumahnya tetapi tidak menemukan apa-apa.

"..."

Shikamaru pun terus menyusuri rumahnya tetapi tidak menemukan Temari di ruangan manapun dan akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menemukan surat yang ada di atas ranjang yang ditekan dengan sebuah kotak kecil yang ternyata berisi cincin pernikahannya dengan istrinya.

 _ **" Shikamaru aku sudah menyiapkan surat cerai kita kau tinggal tanda tanggan saja setelah itu kau bebas dariku dan tidak terikat apapun denganku dan bisa kembali lagi dengan Shion kau juga tidak perlu khawatir anak ini tidak akan menjadi pehalang untukmu dan Shion Terima kasih untuk selama ini dan Maaf untuk keputusan yang kuambil secara mendadak ini."**_

" Bibi Chiyo" Panggil Shikamaru memanggil.

" Iya Tuan ada apa ?" Tanya Chiyo.

" Temari mana ?" Tanya Shikamaru.

" Tadi nona bilang mau pergi ke kantor tuan untuk mengantarkan makanan setelah itu saya tidak tau lagi tuan."

" Setelah itu Temari apa Temari pulang ?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi.

" Maaf tuan, Saya baru saja pulang belanja jadi Saya tidak tau." Ucap Chiyo.

Shikamaru pun langsung keluar dan mencari tempat-tempat yang biasa didatangi Temari, Tapi tidak menemukan istrinya di mana-mana bahkan dia pun bertanya ke rumah mertuanya.

 ** _Flashback End  
_**

.

.

.

.

" Shikamaru ? Kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Chouji yang melihat Shikamaru terdiam sendiri.

"..."

" Kau masih memikirkan Temari-san ?" Tanya Chouji lagi.

" Bagaimana aku tidak memikirkannya sudah berbulan-bulan aku mencarinya tapi kau kan tau berita apa yang kudapat." Jawab Shikamaru mengingat berita kematian istrinya.

" Memangnya kau percaya itu benar-benar Temari ?" Tanya Chouji

" Tidak percaya juga harus dipercaya kau kan liat sendiri ada buktinya." Ucap Shikamaru

Sejak kepergian istrinya Shikamaru terus mencari keberadaannya dan setelah empat bulan pencariannya akhirnya Temari berhasil ditemukan dalam keadaan terbakar karena terjadinya kecelakaan bus yang dinaiki istrinya mengalami rem yang rusak dan menyebabkan kendaraan yang dinaikinya menjadi terbakar dan meledak satu-satunya bukti yang ditemukan hanya kartu tanda pengenal istrinya dan hanya itulah satu-satunya kenang-kenangan yang tertinggal dari istrinya.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan anakmu harusnya saat itu anakmu sudah lahir kan ?" Tanya Chouji.

" Tidak ada mayat bayi sama sekali di dalam bus itu yang ada cuma mayat perempuan dan supir bus saja saat itu kan sudah tengah malam jadi yang naik juga sedikit." Jawab Shikamaru

" Berarti kan masih ada kemungkinan anakmu masih hidup." Ucap Chouji.

" Iya, Tapi kan aku tidak punya foto atau identitas apapun bagaimana bisa mencarinya." Ucap Shikamaru sambil membaringkan tubunya untuk kembali tidur.

"..."

" _Temari_..." Batin Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Okinawa  
_**

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah tempat yang cukup ramai banyak orang yang datang ke festival musim panas seorang perempuan yang sedang berjalan mengelilingi festival dengan seorang bayi laki-laki montok yang baru berumur 10 bulan yang baru saja bangun dan sedang berusaha menggerakkan tangannya mencoba untuk menggapai wajah ibunya. Setelah pergi dari kediaman 'NARA' Temari memutuskan untuk tinggal di apertemen sederhana di daerah okinawa tempat dia dulu berbulan madu dengan Shikamaru dan dia pun bekerja paruh waktu untuk membiayai persalinannya dan akhirnya Temari pun melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki yang sehat dan wajah yang mirip dengan suaminya kecuali matanya yang mirip dengannya dan diberi nama Shikadai sesuai dengan permintaan Shikamaru dulu.

" Ssssshhhhh...Eh, anak mama udah bangun ya ?" Tanya Temari.

" Ma...Ma...Ma..." Balas Shikadai

" Kenapa sayang ?" Tanya Temari lagi.

" Mamamamammamamama..." Balas Shikadai lagi.

" Hhhhmmmmmnnnnn... Mama tau dai pasti udah lapar sekarang kan ?" Tanya Temari dengan tersenyum.

" Mamamammamamamama..." Jawab Shikadai.

" Kita nyari tempat yang nyaman buat nyusu ya sayang." Ucap Temari.

" Hmmmmmnnnnnnn.." Temari mulai menyanyikan lagu pengartar tidur agar Shikadai tertidur lagi.

" Nona Temari." Panggil Matsuri.

" Matsuri, kamu di sini juga ?" Jawab Temari.

" Iya nona, hai Dai-kun lagi nyusu ya." Ucap Matsuri.

Matsuri adalah seorang Babysitter yang Temari sewa untuk menjaga Shikadai saat dia pergi bekerja di pagi hari dan malamnya Matsuri akan pulang dan Temari sendiri yang menjaga Shikadai di malam hari sepulang bekerja.

" Matsuri aku mau beli yakisoba di ujung sana aku titip Dai dulu bisa gak ?" Tanya Temari.

" Tentu nona serahkan saja padaku." Jawab Matsuri.

" Dai, Tunggu dulu di sini ya sayang mama mau beli makanan dulu di sana kau tunggu di sini sama Matsuri." Ucap Temari kepada Shikadai setelah menyerahkan putranya kepada Matsuri dan mulai berjalanke tempat penjual Yakisoba, Sedangkan dari belakang pun Matsuri tidak menyadari ada anak kecil yang berlari-lari dan tidak sengaja menabraknya.

" Maaf kak saya tidak sengaja." Ucap anak itu meminta maaf kepada Matsuri.

" Iya tidak apa-apa, Kau tidak apa-apa ?"." Jawab Matsuri sambil meletakkan Shikadai di atas jerami dan membantu anak itu berdiri karena jatuh menabraknya.

" Iya, kak terima kasih." Jawab anak itu sambil berlari menjauhi Matsuri.

"...Dai ? Dai ? Kamu di mana ?" Ucap Matsuri setelah melihat ke tempat dia meletakkan Shikadai tadi.

" Matsuri kamu kenapa ? Dai mana ?" Tanya Temari yang melihat Matsuri seperti kebingungan.

" Maaf, nona D-ddddddddai hilang." Ucap Matsuri tergagap-gagap.

"..."

" Nona Temari..." Panggil Matsuri yang melihat Temari terdiam.

"..."

" Nona...Nona...Tolong...Tolong..." Teriak Matsuri yang melihat Temari Tiba-tiba saja jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sementara Itu**_

.

.

.

.

" Hiks...hiks...hiks...HHhhhhhhhuuuuuuwwwwaaaaa..."Shikadai menangis dengan cukup kencang.

" Kok ada suara bayi ? dari mana suara bayi ini ?" Ucap Supir truk jerami.

" Ya ampun, bayi siapa ini ?" Ucap lagi supir truk jerami lagi yang bingung tiba-tiba ada bayi di truk-nya.

" Ada apa pak ?" Tanya seorang ibu-ibu yang sedang lewat.

" Ini bu, ada bayi di truk jerami saya bu" Ucap supir truk lagi.

" Kasihan sekali bayi ini, Pak biar saya aja yang rawat sampai orang tuanya ketemu." Ucap Ibu itu.

" Silakan bu, saya juga bingung mau bagaimana." Tanya supir truk itu.

" Baik pak, ayo nak ikut bibi dulu ya." Uca ibu itu sambil membawa bayi itu dan membawanya pulang.

" Hiks...hiks...hiks...HHhhhhhhhuuuuuuwwwwaaaaa..." Tangisan bayi itu semakin kencang.

" Jangan nangis lagi ya nak kita udah sampai di rumah unntuk sementara kamu tinggal sama bibi dulu ya sampai ibumu ketemu." Ucap ibu itu.

" Ibu ?" Ucap seseorang yang melihat ibunya menggendong seorang bayi.

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

.

.

.

.

 ** _Balasan Review :_**

 _ **Guest : ini udah lanjut review lagi ya hahahaha.**_

 _ **Mirazura : makasih udah review ini udah Update.**_

 _ **Nur sanmar : makasih sarannya ini udah Update review lagi ya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Terima kasih kepada paraaa Reader yang sudah membaca dan mereview di chapter sebelumnya saya harap chapter yang ini tidak mengecewakan para Reader semua. Chapter Berikutnya tentang Shikamaru yang bertemu dengan anaknya.**_


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

 ** _Selamat Menikmati..._**

.

.

.

.

 **Nara Corp**

.

.

.

.

" Selamat datang di Nara Corp direktur Uchiha, perkenalkan nama saya Shibi orang kepercayaan direktur Nara." Ucap Shibi yang sejak dulu selalu setia terhadap keluarga Nara.

" Hn, lalu di mana direktur Nara ? Bukankah rapat sebentar lagi akan di mulai ?"Tanya Sasuke.

" Maaf, direktur Uchiha saat ini direktur kami sedang dalam kondisi yang kurang baik jadi, saya yang akan menggantikan untuk rapat ini."Jawab Shibi.

"...Baiklah kalau begitu kita langsung mulai saja rapat-nya." Ucap Sasuke

" Silakan Uchiha-san." Balas Shibi.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Beberapa Jam Kemudian..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

" Rapat hari ini sudah selesai." Ucap Shibi sebagai pemimpin rapat.

" Baiklah akan aku tunggu kabar perkebangan proyek-nya." Ucap Sasuke

" Baik, mohon kerja sama-nya untuk proyek ini Uchiha-san." Ucap Shibi.

" Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruang rapat.

"..."

.

.

.

.

 _ **Director Room.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" Kau ada di sini rupanya." Ucap Sasuke menemui Shikamaru di ruangannya sedang melamun.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke merupakan sahabat yang cukup baik sejak di sekolah dasar kerja sama yang dilakukan pun dikarenakan untuk mengikat persahabatan mereka menjadi lebih baik lagi di masa depan nanti.

" Kau kelihatan sehat seharusnya kau yang ikut rapat tadi Shikamaru." Ucap Sasuke.

" Sasuke, Seperti biasa kau selalu saja menyebalkan." Balas Shikamaru

"...Kau sendiri masih saja seperti anak kecil." Balas Sasuke.

"..."

"..Apa yang kau pikirkan ? istrimu yang hilang lagi ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"..."

"...Proyek kita akan di mulai minggu depan, Aku harap rapat berikutnya kau yang harus menghadirinya." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"...Aku tau." Jawab Shikamaru.

" Shikamaru lebih jangan terlalu terlarut dengan kesedihanmu, _Jaa ne_." Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar meninggalkan Shikamaru sendirian.

"..."

.

.

.

.

 **Kediaman Uchiha**

.

.

.

.

" Tadaima." Ucap Sasuke.

" Hiks...hiks...hiks...HHhhhhhhhuuuuuuwwwwaaaaa..." Tangisan suara bayi

" Suara bayi ?"Sasuke merasa bingung karena ada suara bayi di rumahnya.

" Hiks...hiks...hiks...HHhhhhhhhuuuuuuwwwwaaaaa..." Tangisan bayi itu semakin kencang.

" Jangan nangis lagi ya nak kita udah sampai di rumah unntuk sementara kamu tinggal sama bibi dulu ya sampai ibumu ketemu." Ucap ibu itu.

" Kaa-san ?" Ucap Sasuke yang melihat ibunya menggendong seorang bayi.

" Sasuke-kun _okaerinasai_." Kata Mikoto.

" Kaa-san bayi siapa ini ? Kaa-san mulai jadi babysitter ?" Tanya Sasuke.

" Tidak Sasuke-kun bayi ini Kaa-san temukan di pasar tadi kebawa di truk jerami sepertinya dia terpisah dari ibunya." Jawab Mikoto

" Hmmmmnnnn...terus buat apa Kaa-san bawa pulang ?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

" Sasuke-kun kau tidak kasihan tidak ada yang merawatnya kan jadi, sementara biar dia Kaa-san rawat di sini dulu saja sampai ibu-nya ketemu."Jawab Mikoto.

"..."

" Sasuke-kun ?" Panggil Mikoto yang melihat putanya melihat terlihat serius memperhatikan bayi yang ada di gendongannya.

"..."

" Sasuke-kun ?" Panggil Mikoto lagi.

"...I-iya Kaa-san." Jawab Sasuke.

" Kau kenapa ? kok kamu liat-nya sampai begitu ?" Tanya Mikoto

" Tidak, aku hanya merasa sepertinya aku pernah melihat wajah ini." Ucap Sasuke.

" Oh iya, di mana kamu pernah lihat ?" Tanya Mikoto.

"...Aku tidak ingat Kaa-san." Ucap Sasuke setelah mencoba berpikir.

"...Ya sudah kau coba ingat-ingat dulu." Ucap Mikoto.

" Hiks...hiks...hiks...HHhhhhhhhuuuuuuwwwwaaaaa..." Tangisan bayi itu semakin kencang.

" Ssssshhhhhhhh...sebentar ya kau pasti lapar ya sayang." Ucap Mikoto sambil berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat susu.

"...Di mana ya..." Ucap Sasuke yang masih mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat.

"..."

" Aku ingat sekarang bayi itu mirip dengan Shikamaru." Jawab Sasuke sambil menuju ke dapur tempat Mikoto membuat susu.

"...Shikamaru-kun ? Kau yakin ?" Tanya Mikoto lagi.

" Ya Kaa-san wajahnya sedikit mirip dengan Shikamaru kecuali matanya, gimana kalau kita antar aja ke kediaman "NARA" kita coba tanya dulu siapa tau bayi ini kerabat dekatnya."Ucap Sasuke memberi usul.

" Kalau begitu sekarang antar Kaa-san ke sana sekarang." Ucap Mikoto sambil membawa bayi yang berada di gendongannya.

" Iya Kaa-san."Jawab Sasuke

.

.

.

.

 **Kediaman Nara**

.

.

.

.

" Selamat datang Sasuke-kun, Mikoto-san." Ucap Yoshino menyambut tamunya.

" Konichiwa Yoshino Baa-san Shikamaru ada ?" Tanya Sasuke.

" Ada Sasuke-kun dia ada di kamarnya kau langsung temui saja." Jawab Yoshino.

"...Iya, kaa-san aku temui Shikamaru dulu." Ucap Sasuke.

" Jangan lama-lama ingat tujuan kita ke sini Sasuke-kun." Jawab Mikoto.

" Ya Kaa-san." Jawab Sasuke lagi.

.

.

.

 **Beedroom Shikamaru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Seperti biasa kau tidur terus Shikamaru." Ucap Sasuke yang memperhatikan shikamaru yang sedang memandangi ponselnya.

" Kenapa kau ada di sini ? Bukankah rapatnya masih minggu depan lagi ?" Tanya Shikamaru yang melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya.

" Aku kesini mengantar ibuku." Jawab Sasuke.

" Ada urusan apa ?" Tanya Shikamaru.

" Tadi pagi ibuku menemukan bayi yang tersesat dan bayi itu sangat mirip denganmu kupikir itu salah satu kerabatmu jadi kubawa saja ke sini." Ucap Sasuke.

"..Mirip denganku ?" Ucap Shikamaru kembali.

" Hn, Ayo kita turun lebih baik kau lihat saja sendiri." Jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

.

 **Ruang Tamu**

.

.

.

.

" Maaf Yoshino-san, apakah bayi ini salah satu kerabat anda ?" Tanya Mikoto.

"...Saya tidak pernah melihat bayi ini tapi, memang mirip sekali dengan Shikamaru."Jawab Yoshino setelah memperhatikannya bayi yang di bawah Mikoto.

" Ada apa Kaa-san ?" Tanya Shikamaru setelah sampai di ruang tamu untuk melihat bayi yang di maksud Sasuke.

" Shikamaru coba kau lihat bayi ini mirip sekali denganmu." Jawab Yoshino.

"...Aku tidak kenal dengan bayi ini."Ucap Shikamaru.

" Kau benar-benar tidak mengenalnya Shikamaru ?" Tanya Sasuke kembali.

" Tidak Sasuke aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau dia salah satu kerabatku, Seingatku semua sepupuku juga belum ada yang menikah." Jawab Shikamaru.

"..."

"...Kalau begitu kita pulang saja bu kita serahkan saja pada polisi untuk mencari ibunya."Ucap Sasuke.

" Ibu rasa juga begitu. Baiklah Yoshino-san kami pamit dulu." Ucap Mikoto sambil membawa pulang bayi yang sudah tertidur itu.

" Semoga segera bertemu dengan ibunya Mikoto-san."Ucap Yoshino

" Semoga saja."Jawab Mikoto dan mereka pun pamit pulang.

.

.

.

.

 **1 minggu kemudian**

 **Kediaman Uchiha**

.

.

.

.

" Sasuke apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Shikamaru yang melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk sendirian dengan setumpukan berkas yang cukup banyak.

" Menyiapkan materi untuk proyek yang selanjutnya. Kau sendiri juga lebih baik menyiapkan materi untuk meeting kita nanti." Jawab Sasuke yang melihat Shikamaru berjalan mendekatinya.

"...Ada banyak mainan juga di antara tumpukan Berkasmu apa ibu-nya masih belum ditemukan ?" Tanya Shikamaru kembali yang juga melihat banyak mainan juga di sekitar berkas milik Sasuke.

" Belum, Sepertinya dia bukan dari daerah sini. Kau sendiri ada perlu apa ke sini ?" Ucap Sasuke Kembali.

" Aku mengantarkan ini baju bayi dari Kaa-san. di mana bayi itu ?" Tanya Shikamaru.

" Dibawa jalan-jalan oleh ibuku tadi pagi belum pulang sampai sekarang." Ucap Sasuke.

" Tadaima, Shikamaru-kun juga ada di sini ?" Tanya Mikoto sambil menurunkan bayi yang berada di pelukkannya sejak tadi dan bayi itu pun mulai merangkak ke arah mainan yang ada di antara tumpukan berkas Sasuke dan mulai mencoret-coret berkas Sasuke.

" Hei...hei...hei...berhenti...berhenti..." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ahhh...Ahhhh...Ahhh...Haaaaa...Haaaaaa...Haaaaa..." Jawab Celotehan Bayi itu.

" _Konichiwa_ Mikoto-baasan." Salam Shikamaru.

" Selamat datang Shikamaru-kun, Ayo duduk tadi bibi beli banyak kue ayo duduk kita makan sambil minum teh." Ucap Mikoto sedangkan, Shikamaru yang mulai beranjak dari sofa dan tidak sadar saat dia berdiri teleponnya pun terjatuh menampilkan foto dirinya dan Temari.

" Mamamamamaammamamammama..." Tiba-tiba terdengar Suara Celotehan.

"...Eh ?" Ucap Sasuke dan Shikamaru melihat bayi itu yang sedang memegang telepon milik Shikamaru dan berkata "MAMA".

" Mamamamamaammamamammama..."Terdengar suara celotehan yang sama.

" Hei kembalikan ya ini telepon paman." Ucap Shikamaru sambil mengambil telepon miliknya.

" Mamama...Hiks...hiks...hiks...HHhhhhhhhuuuuuuwwwwaaaaa..." Tiba-tiba saja bayi itu menangis karena Shikamaru yang mengambil kembali telepon miliknya sehingga dia tidak bisa lagi melihat wajah ibunya.

" Hei kenapa kau malah menangis." Ucap Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba saja melihat dia menangis dengan terpaksa Shikamaru memberikan kembali telepon miliknya karena dia merasa sepertinya dia mau melihat layar fotonya lagi.

"Hiks...Hiks...Hiks...mamamamammamamamam..." Tangisannya mulai mereda dan kembali berceloteh kembali setelah melihat foto yang berada di layar milik Shikamaru.

" Shikamaru bukankah itu foto istrimu ?"Tanya Sasuke.

"...Ya" Jawab Shikamaru.

" Kenapa dia memanggilnya mama ?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"...Sasuke kita ke rumah sakit sekarang." Ucap Shikamaru stelah terdiam sebentar melihat bayi dan ponselnya.

" Untuk apa ?" Tanya sasuke.

" Kita lakukan Tes DNA." Jawab Shikamaru

" Tes DNA ? Untuk apa ? Dia ini bukan anakku."Ucap Sasuke.

" Tidak ada yang bilang dia itu anakmu Sasuke, Kau bilang bayi itu mirip denganku kan dan tadi dia melihat foto Temari dan memanggilnya mama." Ucap Shikamaru.

" Maksudmu dia anakmu ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melihat bayi dan Shikamaru secara bergantian.

" Kalau dia benar-benar anakku pasti DNA kami akan cocok." Ucap Shikamaru lagi.

" _Souka..._ baiklah ayo." Ucap Sasuke.

" Sasuke-kun kau mau ke mana ?" Tanya Mikoto yang membawa cemilan dan minuman.

" Kami mau ke rumah sakit Kaa-san." Ucap Sasuke.

" Untuk apa ? Siapa yang sakit ?" Jawab Mikoto.

" Tidak ada yang sakit hanya ada sedikit dugaan saja." Ucap Sasuke.

" Hati-hati di jalan ya." Jawab Mikoto yang mengerti maksud dari tatapan putranya.

" Iya Kaa-san ayo Shikamaru." Jawab Sasuke lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _._  
**

 **Kediaman Nara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Shikamaru ini kan bayi yang waktu itu kenapa kau bawa pulang ?" Tanya Yoshino saat melihat shikamaru membawa bayi yang waktu itu datang bersama keluarga Uchiha.

" Bayi ini anakku yang selama ini kita cari Kaa-san." Jawab Shikamaru.

" Kau tau dari mana ?" Tanya Yoshino lagi.

" Tadi aku melakukan Tes DNA." Jawab Shikamaru..

" Terus hasilnya bagaimana Shikamaru ?" Tanya Yoshino lagi.

" 99.8% cocok." Ucap Shikamaru sambil memberikan hasil tes DNA-nya kepada Yoshino.

" Jadi dia cucuku" Ucap Yoshino setelah membaca hasil tes DNA.

"..."

" Mamamammamamammamam..."Celotehan kembali terdengar lagi.

"..."

" Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Temari ?" Tanya Yoshino lagi.

" Menurut Sasuke dia di temukkan oleh supir truk jerami jadi sekarang aku sudah menyuruh orang buat cari tau dari mana truk itu datang." Jawab Shikamaru lagi

" Shikamaru dia sudah menguap lebih baik kau bawa dia ke atas sekarang lagipula ini juga sudah malam tidak baik seorang balita tidur terlalu malam." Ucap Yoshino yang melihat cucunya sudah menguap dengan maa yang mulai terpejam.

" Ya, Ayo kita ke kamar ya sayang." Ucap Shikamaru sambil membawa bayi-nya ke kamar.

" Apa Kau merindukan Temari ?" Tanya Shikamaru.

" Matamu mirip sekali dengannya ?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"...Mamamammama..." Celotehan terdengar lagi yang mulai memejamkan matanya.

" _Temari kau di mana sekarang_ ?" Batin Shikamaru sambil menidurkannya di ranjang.

.

.

.

.

 **2 hari kemudian**

 **Okinawa**

.

.

.

.

" Hiks...Hiks...Hiks...Dai...Kau di mana sayang ?" Temari menangis sambil memeluk pakaian Dai.

" Nona Dai sudah ketemu." Ucap Matsuri saat menemukan Temari yang masih menangis.

" Benarkah ? Tanya Temari sambil beranjak turun dari ranjang.

" Ya, Nona bahkan sekarang dai sudah pulang" Jawab Matsuri kembali.

" Matsuri Di mana Dai sekarang ?" Tanya Temari lagi.

" Ada seoarang pria yang menemukannya dan sekarang dia ada di depan menunggu nona." Jawab Matsuri lagi.

" Dai..." Ucap Temari sambil berlari keluar.

" Temari." Ucap Shikamaru yang akhirnya menemukan istrinya yang selama ini dia cari.

" _Shikamaru._.. _Nande ?_ " Batin Temari.

" Mamamamamaammamamammama..." Terdengar lagi celotehan Dai.

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

.

.

.

.

 ** _Balasan Review :_**

 ** _ellen : Makasih ya udah di liatin jadi salah ketik. author pengemar keluarga nara soalnya hahhahahha..._**

 ** _Nur sanmar : Hahahaha... salah itu Mikoto tebakannya salah._**

 _ **LisaNara : Banyak yang nyangka itu yoshino tapi sayangnya salah tebakannya review lagi ya.**_

 ** _Bbplanets : makasih udah review ya. Ini udah lanjut lagi.  
_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Terima kasih kepada paraaa Reader yang sudah membaca dan mereview di chapter sebelumnya saya harap chapter yang ini tidak mengecewakan para Reader semua. Chapter Berikutnya tentang Shikamaru yang memberikan penjelasan kepada Temari.**_


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

.

 ** _Selamat Menikmati..._**

.

.

.

.

 ** _Kediaman Nara._  
**

.

.

.

.

" Ah...Ah...Ah..."

" hmmmnnnn..." Shikamaru pun mulai merasa ada yang menyentuh wajahnya dan terdengar suara bayi yang sedang mencoba untuk membangunkan orang yang tertidur di sebelahnya.

" Ah...Ah...Ah..."

" Jam berapa ini ? Jam 3 pagi. Kenapa kau bangun sepagi ini ?" Shikamaru pun terbangun dan melihat jam di samping tempat tidurnya.

" ..."

" Mamammamamaama..." Terdengar celotehan.

"...Kau merindukan Temari ?" Tanya Shikamaru karena mendengar anaknya mengucapkan 'Mama' lagi.

" Mamamamamamama..." Balasnya lagi.

" Hei, Temari memberimu nama apa ?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"..."

" Shikadai ?" Ucap Shikamaru.

"..."

" Dai ?" Ucap asal Shikamaru.

" hahahhahahaha..." Terdengar tawa dari anaknya.

" Dai ? Temari memanggilmu Dai ?" Ucap Shikamaru mencoba sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

" Hahahahha..." Terdengar tawa lagi.

" Dai..." Ucap Shikamaru sambil mulai mengingat-ingat masa lalu mengenai nama 'Dai'.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _ **Bedroom**_

 _" Shika sebentar lagi dia akan lahir kau sudah menyiapkan nama kan ?" Tanya Temari yang sedang berbaring sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah berusia 7 bulan.  
_

 _" Nama ?" Tanya Shikamaru yang baru saja selesai mandi.  
_

 _" Iya, Nama jangan bilang kau belum menyiapkannya ?" Tanya Temari dengan wajah yang mulai cemberut.  
_

 _" Tentu saja sudah." Jawab Shikamaru dengan sangat yakin.  
_

 _" Oh iya, kalau gitu coba aku mau denger nama pilihan kamu." Tanya lagi Temari.  
_

 _" Shikadai. Nara Shikadai." Ucap Shikamaru dengan mantap.  
_

 _" Shikadai." Ucap Temari dengan mencoba untuk menimbang-nimbang.  
_

 _" Iya Nara Shikadai." Ucap Shikamaru lagi mengulang._

 _" Kenapa kau memilih nama Shikadai ?" Tanya Temari yang penasaran.  
_

 _" Kau kan tau dari dulu keluarga Nara selalu memakai nama depan 'Shika' jadi tidak mungkin dihilangkan." Jawab Shikamaru untuk memberi penjelasan.  
_

 _"...Terus bagaimana dengan 'Dai' ?" Tanya Temari lagi.  
_

 _" 'Dai' berarti dia akan tumbuh di lingkungan yang penuh dengan kasih sayang sejak tidak sepertiku yang tidak terlalu tau kasih sayang lagi sejak aku umur 4 tahun jadi aku tidak mau dia merasakan hal yang sama juga." Jawab Shikamaru lagi.  
_

 _" HHHmmmmnnnnn...Boleh juga kalau begitu akan aku akan panggil Dai." Ucap Temari.  
_

 _" Kenapa ? Kau kan bisa memanggilnya Shika juga." Tanya Shikamaru yang mulai ikut berbaring di samping istrinya.  
_

 _" Masa aku memanggilnya sama denganmu ? Nanti dia jadi males kayak kamu." Jawab Temari dengan memberikan penjelasan.  
_

 _" Apa Hubungannya ?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi.  
_

 _" Iya, Karena menurutku panggilan 'Shika' itu pasti untuk orang kurang bersemangat alias males." Ucap Temari yang mulai menarik kesimpulan sendiri.  
_

 _" Haahhahahahahahaha..." Shikamaru mulai tertawa setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Temari.  
_

 _" Kenapa kau tertawa ? Apa yang lucu ?" Tanyya Temari karena mendengar suaminya yang langsung tertawa setelah mendengar kesimpulannya.  
_

 _" Kamu kayak tau aja kalau dia bakalan jadi males." Ucap Shikamaru karena mendengar kesimpulan Temari.  
_

 _" Pasti ini namanya insting seorang ibu makanya panggilannya gak boleh sama kayak kamu." Ucap Temari yang kembali mengelus kembali perutnya.  
_

 _" Hahhahahaahahah..." Shikamaru pun mulai tertawa lagi  
_

 _" Shika kenapa kamu ketawa lagi ?" Tanya Temari lagi karena suaminya tertawa lagi.  
_

 _" Hahahahah..."  
_

 ** _Flashback End._**

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru terdiam sendiri sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat kenangan dengan nama Shikadai yang dia pilih sendiri dan tidak di sangka Temari menggunakan nama yang di pilihnya dulu.

" Ahhhhh...Ahhhhh...ahhhh..." Celoteh terdengar lagi dari Shikadai yang melihatnya tiba-tiba terdiam sendiri sambil mencoba untuk meraih wajah ayahnya.

" Iya...iya...iya... Apa kau lapar ?" Tanya Shikamaru setelah terdengar lagi celotehan dari Shikadai yang melihatnya tiba-tiba terdiam sendiri.

" Mamammamama..."

" Baiklah kita cari susu ya..." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menggendong putranya. Setelah itu Shikamaru mencari susu formula dan memberikan susunya kepada putranya sampai akhirnya mereka pun kembali tertidur sampai paginya.

 _ **Pagi Harinya.**_

" Bu, Aku titip Shikadai ya ?" Ucap Shikamaru kepada ibunya sambil membawa putranya menuju ruang keluarga.

" Shikadai ? Kau memberi nama Shikadai ?" Tanya Yoshino yang sedang bersantai

" Iya, Tolong ya bu." Ucap Shikamaru sambil meminum teh paginya.

" Tentu saja. Ayo sayang sini sama nenek." Jawab Yoshino mencoba untuk menggendong cucunya yang sedang asyik bermain dengan mainan yang sempat diberikan oleh keluarga Uchiha.

" Hahahahahahahahaha..."

 _" Ittekimas."_ Ucap Shikamaru kepada ibunya untuk beranjak pergi kerja. _  
_

 _" Itteraasai."_ Balas Yoshino yang sedang menggendong cucunya. _  
_

.

.

.

.

 _ **Nara Corp**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kring...kring...Kring...**_

 _" Halo." Shikamaru menjawab telepon yang berbunyi di mejanya sambil tetap memeriksa berkasnya yang masih menumpuk._

 _" Tuan ada tamu." Ucap resepsionis di telepon._

 _" Siapa ?" Tanya Shikamaru kepada resepsionisnya.  
_

 _" Tuan Aburame." Jawabnya lagi.  
_

 _" Suruh dia masuk." Jawab Shikamaru setelah tau bahwa yang datang adalahseorang detektif yang dia sewa untuk mencari keberadaan istrinya.  
_

 _" Baik tuan." Ucap resepsionisnya lagi.  
_

 ** _Tok...Tok...Tok..._**

" Masuk." Ucap Shikamaru yang masih sibuk memeriksa berkasnya yang masih cukup banyak.

" Shino aku harap kau tidak datang dengan tangan kosong." Ucap Shikamaru tanpa berbasa-basi setelah melihat siapa yang masuk ke ruangannya.

" Hahahaha...Aku ini baru saja datang setidaknya kau menawariku minuman terlebih dulu baru bertanya." Ucap Shino yang baru saja akan mulai duduk.

" Shino ada hasilnya atau tidak ?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan pandangan yang menusuk.

" Jangan khawatir Shikamaru tentu saja ada. Truk jerami itu datang dari daerah _Okinawa_ dan bukan cuma itu aku juga sudah mendapatkan tempat tinggal istrimu." Jawab Shino sambil memberikan surat-surat bukti hasil melacaknya dan juga alamat tinggal istrinya.

" Kerja bagus Shino _arigatou_." Ucap Shikamaru setelah membaca hasil kerja Shino.

"...Hanya itu ? Bagaimana dengan bayaranku ? Jangan bilang kau lupa ?" Tanya Shino setelah melihat wajah senang dari klien-nya.

" Tenang saja akan ku bayar 3 kali lipat dari jasa mu yang biasanya." Ucap Shikamaru sambil meraih telepon di mejanya untuk menghubungi orang kepercayaannya.

" Itu baru yang mau ku dengar. Baiklah aku pergi dulu semoga berhasil." Jawab Shibi sambil beranjak pergi.

"...Shibi pesankan Tiket menuju _Okinawa_ untuk besok secepatnya." Ucap Shikamaru di telepon.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kediaman Nara**_

.

.

.

.

 _" Tadaima."_ Ucap Shikamaru yang baru saja pulang dari kantor. _  
_

" _Okaerinasai_ , papa udah pulang sayang." Jawab Yoshino yang sedang bermain dengan cucunya.

" Bu aku akan bawa Shikadai ke _Okinawa_ aku sudah menemukan Temari." Ucap Shikamaru yang membawa berita bagus setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya.

" Bagus kalau begitu dan Shikamaru hadapi dengan sabar ya kau ingat kan penyebab dia pergi." Ucap Yoshino yang sangat senang putranya yang membawa berita baik.

" Iya, Bu jangan khawatir aku tau harus bagaimana." Jawab Shikamaru.

" Ahhhhh...Ahhhh...Ahhhh..."

" Sayang mama udah ketemu kita ke tempat mama ya sayang." Ucap Shikamaru kepada putranya sambil mengambilkan mainan putranya yang terjatuh.

" Mamamamamam..." Ucap Shikadai dengan ceria.

" Kita bawa mama pulang ya." Ucap Shikamaru sambil memainkan mainan putranya.

" Hahahahahahahahah..." Celoteh Shikadai karena merasa seperti sedang diajak main.

"... _Semoga berhasil Shikamaru_." Batin Yoshino

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Okinawa_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Hiks...Hiks...Hiks...Dai...Kau di mana sayang ?" Temari menangis sambil memeluk pakaian Dai.

" Nona Dai sudah ketemu." Ucap Matsuri saat menemukan Temari yang masih menangis.

" Benarkah ?" Tanya Temari sambil beranjak turun dari ranjang.

" Ya, Nona bahkan sekarang dai sudah pulang" Jawab Matsuri kembali.

" Matsuri Di mana Dai sekarang ?" Tanya Temari lagi.

" Ada seoarang pria yang menemukannya dan sekarang dia ada di depan menunggu nona." Jawab Matsuri lagi.

" Dai..." Ucap Temari sambil berlari keluar.

" Temari." Ucap Shikamaru yang akhirnya menemukan istrinya yang selama ini dia cari.

" _Shikamaru._.. _Nande ?_ " Batin Temari.

" Mamamamamaammamamammama..." Terdengar lagi celotehan Dai.

" Nona ?" Matsuri merasa bingung dengan sikap Temari karena tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi tegang padahal putranya yang selama ini hilang sudah di temukan.

"..."

" Temari lama tidak bertemu." Ucap Shikamaru di tengah-tengah suasana yang cukup tegang.

" Mamamamamam..." Celoteh Shikadai yang mulai berontak ingin segera di gendong oleh mamanya.

" Dai Sayang." Ucap Temari sembil mengambil ahli putranya dari tangan Shikamaru dan memeluknya.

" Mamamamama..." Shikadai pun terus berceloteh memanggil temari seakan-akan sudah berrtahun-tahun tidak bertemu dengan mamanya.

" Shikamaru kau bagaimana bisa di sini ?" Tanya Temari setelah selesai dengan rasa rindunya yang sudah lama di tinggal putranya.

"...Aku mau ngajak kamu pulang ke rumah." Ucap Shikamaru.

" Mamamamamam..."

" Kenapa Dai ?" Ucap Temari yang melihat putranya yang menarik bajunya yang sepertinya sedang lapar.

" Mamamamamamamamama... Hikss...Hiksss...Hiksss..."

" Dai kau lapar ya ? Kita nyusu dulu ya sayang." Ucap Temari yang mengetahui maksud dari perilaku putranya.

" Temari aku tunggu di sini kita masih harus bicara." Ucap Shikamaru yang mengetahui situasi kalau putranya sedang kelaparan.

"..." Temari yang hanya mendengar perkataan suaminya terdiam sejenak tetapi tetap berjalan menuju ke kamarnya untuk menyusui putranya.

 _ **Satu jam berikutnya.**_

" Matsuri tolong temani Shikadai bermain dulu ya di kamar ya." Ucap Temari yang turun setelah selesai menyusui putranya.

" Iya nona." Jawab Matsuri dan langsung beranjak ke arah kamar Temari untuk bermain dengan Shikadai.

"..."

"..."

" Apa kau mau mengambil Dai dariku ?" Tanya Temari yang sebenarnya ketakutan dengan kedatangan mantan suaminya.

"...Temari aku mau jelasin semuanya kamu selama ini cuma salah paham aja dan aku memang akan membawanya tinggal denganku setelah ini." Ucap Shikamaru.

"..."

" Tapi bersama dengan ibunya juga." Lanjut Shikamaru lagi sambil memegang tangan Temari untuk meyakinkan istrinya.

"..."

" Temari kau harus tau yang sebenarnya Shion dia bohong padamu yang mengenai aku hanya memanfaatkanmu." Ucap Shikamaru lagi.

" ...Apa itu juga termaksud dengan kalau dia itu mantan pacarmu ?" Ucap Temari

"...Kalau yang itu benar Tapi, maksudku itu aku tidak mempermainkan pernikahan kita aku dan Shion itu memang pernah bersama tapi kita sudah putus dan itu juga sebelum kita bertemu." Jawab Shikamaru setelah terdiam sebentar.

"...Shika aku tidak mau merusak hubungannmu lagi dengan Shion yang tertunda karena pernikahan kita dan lagipula kita sudah bercerai tidak seharusnya kau menemuiku lagi." Ucap Temari sambil melepaskan gengaman tangannya dari Shikamaru.

" Temari kau masih sah istriku sampai sekarang dan kau juga gak akan ketemu lagi dengan Shion karena, dia sudah kupecat dari perusahaanku."

" Apa kau bilang ? Kau memecat Shion." Ucap Temari yang kaget dengan ucapan mantan suaminya.

" Iya, Jadi begini..." Ucap Shikamaru dan mulai menjelaskan kenapa Shion di pecat.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Flashback._**

 ** _Nara Corp._**

 _Shikamaru berlari-lari di kantornya untuk mencari Shion para karyawannya yang melihat atasannya lari-lari seperti orang gila pun hanya menatapnya dengan kebingungan. Shikamaru yang niat awalnya pulang untuk mengambil berkas yang ketinggalan dan ternyata yang didapatnya adalah kepergian Temari membuatnya menjadi kebingungan sendiri dan kunci permasalahannya ada pada Shion._

 _" Shion apa yang sudah kau katakan pada Temari ?." Tanya Shikamaru yang langsung meminta penjelasan dari Shion.  
_

 _" Tidak ada." Jawab Shion sambil terus melanjutkan pekerjaanya yang cukup banyak.  
_

 _" SHION..." Teriak Shikamaru dengan mata yang tajam dan memukul meja kerja Shion.  
_

 _"..."_

 _" Temari pergi dari rumah dan dia menulis ini." Ucap Shikamaru sambil memberikan surat yang di bacanya tadi._

 _"..."_

 _" Shion kau bertemu dengannya tadi kan ? Apa yang sudah kau katakan padanya ? JAWAB!" Tanya Shikamaru lagi.  
_

 _" Aku hanya bilang padanya bahwa aku ini mantan pacarnya dan pernikahan kalian hanyalah sebuah kedok untuk menutupi tujuanmu yang sebenarnya." Jawab Shion tampa melihat ke arah atasannya.  
_

 _"...Shion kau harusnya ingat kalau urusan kita sudah selesai dan sekarang hubungan kita hanya sebatas atasan dan bawahan tidak lebih." Ucap Shikamaru.  
_

 _"...Shikamaru kita masih bisa mulai lagi dari awal." Ucap Shion lagi.  
_

 _" Oh ya ?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil dengan terseyum meremehkan.  
_

 _" Ya, Lagipula saat itu kau juga hanya salah paham saja." Ucap Shion dengan tatapan mengharapkan.  
_

 _" Salah paham ? Apa itu juga termaksud dengan aku yang melihatmu pergi dengan laki-laki sambil pelukan itu salah paham ? kalau gak salah namanya hidan dia tetanggamu dan juga seniormu saat di kampus iya kan ?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan tatapan yang menusuk.  
_

 _"...Kau tau dari mana ?" Tanya Shion dengan wajah yang mulai pucat.  
_

 _" Menurutmu aku akan memutuskan hubungan kita tanpa alasan yang tidak jelas tampa bukti ?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan memberikan segudang bukti yang dia dapatkan.  
_

 _"..."_

 _" Shion aku harap ini yang terakhir kalinya kau membuat masalah untuk keluargaku dan ini juga hari terakhir kau bekerja di sini." Ucap Shikamaru karena merasa bahwa pembicaraan mereka sudah selesai.  
_

 _" APA...Kau tidak bisa seperti ini Shikamaru." Ucap Shion dengan nada yang marah dan tidak terima dengan keputusan Shikamaru.  
_

 _" Kenapa tidak ? Ingat di sini aku yang berhak mengambil keputusan Oh, jangan khawatir surat pemecatannmu akan segera disiapkan." Ucap Shikamaru dan langsung beranjak pergi yang berniat untuk mencari istrinya di rumah mertuanya.  
_

 _"..."_

 ** _Flashback End._**

" Terakhir yang aku dengar dia pindah ke luar negeri bersama dengan pacarnya." Ucap Shikamaru setelah selesai dengan penjelasnnya mengenai Shion.

"..."

" Jadi mulai sekarang Shion gak akan gangu kita lagi." Ucap Shikamaru.

" Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu ?" Tanya Temari.

" Aku yakin karena sebelum dia pindah aku sudah memberikan peringatan padanya." Jawab Shikamaru dengan senyum menyeringai.

" Peringatan ?" Tanya Temari lagi dengan wajah yang kebingungan.

" Iya, Jadi aku bilang kalau saat dia pulang lagi ke sini dan masih berniat membuat kita bertengkar lagi aku akan menjamin kalau dia gak akan bisa dapet kerja lagi di sini karena aku akan menyebarkan bukti hasil dari korupsinya dulu saat dia bekerja di perusahaan yang lama dan dia akan masuk ke penjara dengan masa hukumannya pasti akan lebih dari 5 tahun." Ucap Shikamaru saat selesai bercerita.

" Kau jahat sekali padanya biar bagaimana pun kau kan pernah sayang padanya." Ucap Temari.

" Iya sih Tapi, kalau dia merusak hubungan kita terus kan lebih baik aku merusak hubunganku dengan dia kan masa depanku sekarang kau dan anak kita bukan dia." Ucap Shikamaru mata yang meyakinkan.

"..." Temari yang mendengarnya pun hanya terdiam dengan tersenyum malu dan wajahnya yang juga ikut mulai berwarna merah.

" Temari kau mau kan pulang bersama denganku ? kita akan mulai lagi bersama Shikadai." Tanya Shikamaru.

"..Iya kita pulang." Ucap Temari sambil terseyum dan langsung memeluk suaminya.

Akhirnya Shikamaru berhasil membawa istri dan anaknya kembali pulang ke kediaman _Nara_ Temari juga berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan Shikamaru juga membawa serta Matsuri untuk membantu Temari menjaga Shikadai yang kebetulan juga Matsuri memang ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya jadi Shikamaru menawarkan tinggal bersama sehingga dia tidak perlu mencari babysistter dan Matsuri juga tidak perlu mencari tempat kost di sana nantinya. Yoshino yang melihat Shikamaru berhasil membawa istrinya pulang lansung merasa senang dan setelah tinggal beberapa hari akhirnya Shikamaru pun membawa Temari kembali ke rumahnya yang dulu untuk tinggal bersama lagi.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tiga Bulan Kemudian.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _" Tadaima."_ Ucap Shikamaru yang baru saja pulang dari perusahaannya. _  
_

 _" Okaerinasai."_ Jawab Temari yang berjalan menghampiri suaminya sambil membimbing Shikadai yang baru belajar berjalan untuk menghampiri ayahnya. _  
_

" Dadadadadadadadadaadada..."

" Hebat kan Dai sekarang udah bisa bilang kata 'papa'." Ucap Temari setelah berada di depan suaminya.

" Walaupun masih salah pengucapannya." Jawab Shikamaru.

" Shika anak kalau udah mulai bisa tuh harus di puji jangan di kecewain gitu." Ucap Temari sambil mengomeli suaminya.

" Iya, Shikadai sudah mulai pintar ya." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menggendong putranya.

" Ngomong-ngomong Kamu kok jam segini udah pulang ?" Tanya Temari yang kebingungan dengan suaminya yang sudah pulang di siang-siang hari ini.

" Oh, lagi gak banyak kerjaan di kantor dan sekalian juga aku mau ngajak kamu buat ke pesta ntar malem." Jawab Shikamaru sambil mengelus pipi montok putranya.

" Pesta apa ? memangnya siapa yang ulang tahun ?" Tanya Temari.

" Bukan pesta ulang tahun tapi ini acara pernikahan Sasuke. Kau ingat kan dia salah satu sahabat dan juga rekan bisnisku juga." Jawab Shikamaru saambil memberikan undangan yang dia dapatkan dari Sasuke tadi Siang.

" Dai gimana ?" Tanya Temari yang setelah selesai membaca undangan dari suaminya dan merasa khawatir dengan Dai.

" Ya kita ajak juga sama Matsuri." Jawab Shikamaru.

" Ok kalau gitu aku harus dandan yang cantik malam ini dan Shika kau harus temenin dulu Dai aku mau siap-siap dulu." Ucap Temari memberi kecupan sayang untuk Dai.

" Ok, ayo sini sayang sama papa dulu ya" Ucap Shikamaru sambil mengajak main putranya.

" Dadadadadadadadadad..."

" Coba bilang 'Papa'." Ucap Shikamaru yang mencoba untuk mengajari putranya.

" Dadadadadada..."

" Bukan 'Dada' tapi 'Papa' ayo." Ucap Shikamaru lagi.

" Dadadadadad..."

"..."

" _Tadaima._ " Ucap Matsuri yang baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya.

" _Okaeri_ Matsuri." Balas Shikamaru.

" Tuan." Ucap Matsuri yang melihat Tuannya sedang bermain di ruang keluaga dengan putranya.

" Kenapa ?" Tanya Shikamaru yang masih mengajari putranya.

" Tidak ada apa-apa tuan. Hai Dai." Ucap Matsuri.

" Ah...Ah...Ah..."

" Matsuri malam ini aku dan Temari ada acara pesta pernikahan sahabatku jadi tolong bantu jaga Dai ya malam ini." Ucap Shikamaru.

" Tentu Tuan serahkan saja padaku." Jawab Matsuri.

" Kau juga ikut kami Matsuri." Ucap Shikamaru.

" Saya juga ikut ? Saya boleh ikut ?" Tanya Matsuri dengan wajah yang senang karena ini pertama kalinya dia akan ikut ke sebuah pesta pernikahan orang-orang pembisnis.

" Iya tentu saja, jadi tolong bantu jaga Shikadai saat di sana nanti." Jawab Shikamaru.

" Baik Tuan." Jawab Matsuri.

Pada akhirnya Matsuri pun ikut dengan Shikamaru dan Temari ke acara pernikahan Sasuke dan Shikamaru pun mengenalkan istrinya ke beberapa kolega bisnisnya dan di saat yang bersmaan juga Temari pun mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sasuke yang sempat menjaga putranya dulu saat terbawa truk jerami. Mereka terus mengobrol sampai Matsuri mengatakan bahwa Shikadai sudah mengantuk dan terus menguap pada akhirnya mereka pun berpamitan kepada keluarga Uchiha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Owari._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Omake.**_

 _setelah pulang dari pesta Matsuri pun merasa lelah dan langsung berpamitan untuk tidur terlebih dahulu sedangkan Temari masuk ke kamarnya setelah selesai meniduri putranya di kamarnya Temari tidak mungkin meminta Matsuri untuk menidurkan Shikadai karena besoknya Matsuri masih harus pergi ke sekolah.  
_

 _" Shikadai udah tidur ?" Tanya Shikamaru yang sedang memeriksa e-mail tentang rekapan sebuah proyek penting yang sedang di urus oleh orang kepercayaannya Shibi.  
_

 _" Udah baru aja." Jawab Temari.  
_

 _Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah istrinya yang sedang duduk di atas meja rias dan tidak sengaja melihat paha mulus istrinya karena rok dress yang di gunakan Temari cukup pendek.  
_

 _" Temari." panggil Shikamaru._

 _" Hmmmnnnn..."_

 _" Mungkin udah waktunya Shikadai punya adik." Ucap Shikamaru sambil mulai meraba paha Temari.  
_

 _" Adik ?" Ucap Temari mengulang kembali kalimat suaminya sambil merasa geli di kakinya.  
_

 _" Iya, kan aku juga pengen punya anak perempuan." Ucap Shikamaru dengan tersenyum-senyum.  
_

 _" Shikadai baru aja mulai bisa jalan ngomong juga belum lancar udah mau anak lagi dasar genit." Jawab Temari yang masih duduk di atas meja riasnya sambil menyingkirkan tangan suaminya yang nakal._

 _" Ya namanya juga laki-laki butuh kepuasan juga kan lagian kau juga kan sibuk terus buat Shikadai ketimbang aku." Ucap Shikamaru yang mulai melepaskan kemeja atasnya._

 _"..Mau ngapain kamu ?" Tanya Temari yang melihat suaminya mulai mendekat dengan bertelanjang dada.  
_

 _" Temari Mumpung Shikadai udah tidur kan. Ya kapan lagi ?" Ucap Shikamaru yang mulai menarik Temari ke atas ranjang tidur mereka.  
_

 _"...T-tttungu dulu Shika." Ucap Temari terbata-bata sambil menahan dada bidang suaminya yang saat ini sudah mulai menindihnya.  
_

 _" Gak ada tunggu-tunggu lagi sayang." Jawab Shikamaru sambil menarik dress Temari dan menciumnya dengan cukup ganas.  
_

 _" Kkkkkyyyyaaaaa..." Pekikan suara Temari terhenti karena tiba-tiba Shikamaru membisikan sesuatu ke pendengaran Temari.  
_

 _"..."_

 _" Shika...Kau." Ucap Temari setelah mendengar bisikan dari suaminya. Ucapan Temari pun terhenti karena Shikamaru yang langsung menciumnya._

 _" Hhhhmmmmnnnnn..."_

 _" Shika coba ulangi sekali lagi." Ucap lagi Temari setelah selesai dengan ciumannya._

 _ _ **Omake End.**__

 _ _ **.**__

 _ _ **.**__

 _ _ **.**__

 _ _ **.**__

 _" Terima Kasih karena mau menjadi istri dari pria pemalas sepertiku dan ibu dari anakku. I Am Always Love You My Bad Girl. "Bisik Shikamaru. Sepertinya Shikadai akan dapat adik secepatnya dalam waktu dekat ini._

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Balasan Review :_**

 ** _Bbplanets : Udah tamat nih mudah-mudahan gak ngecewain ya endingnya ^^  
_**

 ** _michaelgabriel455 : Alurnya bukan di percepat tapi penjelasan nasib Shion-nya kalau Shikamaru udah ketemu sama Temari.  
_**

 ** _Guest : Hidup ShikaTema ^^  
_**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Terima kasih kepada para Reader yang sudah membaca dan mereview di chapter-chapter sebelumnya dan saya harap ending dari fanfic saya ini tidak mengecewakan para Reader semua.  
**_


End file.
